


Perfettamente Proibito

by lilylunapotter02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, New Year's Eve
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylunapotter02/pseuds/lilylunapotter02
Summary: *il nome del pub è composto dalla prima parte del nome della squadra più antica di Quidditch, i Puddlemere United, e ovviamente pub.





	1. Prologo

《Fred?》  
James Potter e Fred Weasley, cugini nonché migliori amici da tempi immemorabili erano affacciati alla finestra del loro dormitorio intenti a parlare della notte che probabilmente aveva cambiato per sempre la loro vita. 《Dimmi James.》  
《Mi è venuta in mente una frase che mi aveva detto Emily, sai no la mia ex?》  
Ridacchiando il rosso si rivolse al suo amico in modo scherzoso.  
《Numero della ex? Perché per come hai trattato fino ad ora le tue ragazze (o dovrei dire ex ragazze?) faresti prima a tatuarle sulla pelle un numero per riconoscerle.》  
《Non è il momento di fare battute sulle mie ex, Fred.》  
Cancellando in un attimo la risata dal volto il ragazzo si rassegnò a osservare nuovamente il Lago Nero dalla finestra della camera spalancata.  
《Scusa. Dimmi pure cosa ti avrebbe detto questa Emily di così importante in questo momento.》  
《Prima che io la lasciassi, cioè prima che le mi cercasse di lasciare ma tanto poi l'ho scaricata io....》  
《Vai al punto cugino.》  
《Va beh mi disse questa frase. All'epoca non ci diedi peso ma ora mi sembra azzeccatissima. Mi disse: "Tu uccideresti per amore, ma moriresti per amore? Io ho bisogno di qualcuno che muoia per me non che uccida per me"》


	2. Capitolo primo

《Lily?》  
Lucy Wealsey sedeva sul suo letto e fissava con uno sguardo a metà tra l'euforico e il preoccupato la sua migliore amica, nonché cugina di primo grado.  
《Dimmi Lucy.》  
Come se si fosse appena risvegliata da un lungo coma, la ragazza si mise a sedere fissando la sua interlocitrice con sguardo assente.  
《Sono preoccupata per te, ma allo stesso tempo troppo felice per me e non so cosa fare.》  
《Come mai sei preoccuparta per me? Io sto bene.》  
La ragazza, come appena fulminata, si alzò di colpo in piedi e dopo aver sbattuto la porta con forza si posizionò davanti alla cugina che, rannicchiata su se stessa, la fissava.  
《Lily Potter, non venirmi a dire che una persona che da tre giorni si dà malata e passa il suo tempo rannicchiata nel letto a fare non so che, sta bene! Perché tu stai tutt'altro che bene! Tu sei distrutta Lily, e io non so perché. E questo mi fa stare molto male. Io dovrei sapere tutto su di te, sono la tua migliore amica per Salazar, e invece non mi dici nulla.》  
Forse attirati dalla porta che sbatteva, oppure per puro caso passavano proprio di lì, due ragazzi si trovarono davanti alla porta del dormitorio femminile del quinto anno.  
《CHI È CHE NON DICE NULLA?》  
Come se fosse spaventata, Lily si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso la porta del bagno.  
《Lily? Lily che ti prende? È solamente Fred. Nostro cugino Fred, ricordi?》  
Senza rispondere alla domanda della cugina, Lily continuò a fissare la porta del dormitorio con uno sguardo di puro terrore dipinto in faccia.  
《DAI LUCY APRICI!》  
La rossa, ormai incurante delle non-risposte della cugina, si diresse verso la porta.  
《Lucy, se te lo chiedono io sono in bagno a....a farmi una doccia. E digli che sto bene, ho avuto solo degli attacchi di nausea.》  
Senza mostrare alcun segno di aver colto la richiesta dell'amica, la ragazza aprì la porta lasciando entrare nella stanza i due ragazzi che stavano aspettando appoggiati al muro di fronte.  
Appena il tempo di abbassare la maniglia e spalancare la porta che Lily era già scomparsa in bagno.  
《Tutto bene Lucy? Ti vedo decisamente arrabbiata.》  
James Potter, seduto sul letto della sorella, fissava la cugina come si guarda un ordigno che sta per esplodere.  
Contro ogni previsione, invece, la ragazza cancello in un nano secondo la rabbia dal suo viso e rispose con un sorriso che sì, andava tutto bene.  
Per interrompere il silenzio che si era andato a creare negli ultimi minuti, Lucy chiese: 《Come mai siete venuti qui? Pensavo che doveste studiare per i M.A.G.O.》  
Ridendo James rispose: 《I M.A.G.O. sono a giunio cuginetta, oggi è il 4 di Dicembre, ricordi?》  
《Comunque volevo accertarmi che le mie cugine preferite stessero bene. James invece non voleva studiare quindi mi ha seguito, vero Jamie?》  
Gli istanti successivi passarono con Fred e Lucy che si scambiavano occhiate e cercavano di non ridere.  
Sarebbero stati una coppia perfetta se non ci fosse stato il legame stretto di parentela.  
《Certo che sei fastidioso cugino quando non mi calcoli, eh.》  
Sussultando James posò la foto che ritraeva lui, Albus e Lily sorridenti sul comodino.  
《Oh..ehm, scusa. Dicevi?》  
Sbuffando Fred fece segno di lasciar stare prima di rivolgersi nuovamente a Lucy.  
《Pensavo che Lily fosse qua. Oh prima parlavi al tuo riflesso?》  
Solo un occhio attento avrebbe saputo riconoscere il piccolissimo cambiamento avvenuto in Lucy a quella domanda.  
《Oh è andata a farsi la doccia.》  
Quella risposta forse anche troppo secca non convinse nessuno dei due ragazzi, infatti, poco dopo Fred tornò all'attacco.  
《Strano, mi pareva di aver sentito tu che parlavi e lei che rispondeva, prima. Ma non ne sono sicuro, non riuscivo a distinguere ciò che vi dicevate.》  
Passandosi la mano nei capelli Lucy cercò di calmarsi un poco prima di cercare di fornire una risposta più soddisfacente.  
《Oh si era arrabbiata perché le avevo finito il suo balsamo al cocco. E allora io le ho detto che lei si mette sempre il mio profumo e che quindi siamo pari.》  
Questa risposta, che inquadrava perfettamente ciò che i due ragazzi consideravano una motivazione da ragazze per discutere parve convincerli maggiormente.  
《E dimmi, come sta? Non la vedo da tre giorni e nessuno sa nulla. Sei la sua migliore amica, sai cos'abbia?》  
Frenando l'istinto di rispondere che neppure lei sapeva cosa avesse Lily, Lucy coprì nuovamente la cugina anche non sapendo per cosa.  
《Non si è sentita bene. Aveva la nausea e vomitava spesso.》  
James parve preoccupato dalla risposta della cugina, infatti poco dopo chiese come stesse ora.  
《Sto bene, sto bene.》  
La porta del bagno si era aperta rivelando qualcosa che ne Fred ne James erano pronti a vedere.  
Lily era avvolta in un accappatoio blu e i suoi capelli rossi ancora bagnati erano del colore del sangue.  
La sua pelle sembrava ancora più chiara, e le gigantesche occhiaie violacee non contribuivano al progetto di fare bella figura.  
Anche Lucy si girò di scatto e nel profondo del suo cuore si augurò che l'amica avesse seguito le conversazioni per non tradirsi da sola.  
《Lily tutto okay?》  
James era visibilmente preoccupato, come in fondo è giusto che sia un fratello davanti alla sorella che non si vede da giorni e ha le occhiaie di uno che non dorme da giorni.  
《Sì grazie. La nausea è passata. Ora se non vi dispiace dovrei cambiarmi.....》  
Sia James che Fred si alzarono e si diressero verso la porta.  
Prima di uscire però il moro si girò nuovamente.  
《Domani andrai a lezione?》  
Con un sorriso, probabilmente falso, Lily rispose: 《Spero di sì. Mi sento molto meglio.》  
Sempre sorridendo salutò il fratello e il cugino prima di richiudere la porta.  
Mentre si cambiava, Lily sentiva gli occhi di Lucy fissi sulla sua schiena.  
Infatti, appena si girò, la cugina non esitò a parlare.  
《Spero che ti degnerai di dirmi almeno per cosa ti ho coperto, Lily.》


	3. Capitolo secondo

《Scorpius?》  
《Mmmm lasciami stare Al!》  
《Scorpius svegliati sono le dieci di mattina.》  
Una figura indistinta rotolò giù dal letto avvolta nelle coperte.  
Dopo aver gettato una veloce occhiata alla sveglia babbana poggiata sul suo comodino si alzò di scatto e lanciò un cuscino su Albus.  
《Stronzo sono le tre di notte! Mica le dieci di mattina!》  
Ridacchiando pure il moro si tirò a sedere.  
《Spero per te che tu abbia una buona ragione per avermi svegliato alle tre di notte. Perché ora per me tu sei un uomo morto Albus Severus Potter!》  
《Credo che Al abbia imparato a resuscitare perché se no non sarebbe mai andato oltre il primo mese di scuola. Comunque Albus spera davvero di avere una buona ragione. Perché tra parentesi hai svegliato anche il bellissimo Edward Nott.》  
Il ragazzo in questione si stava mettendo a sedere proprio in quel momento.  
Un mugugnio giunse anche dal quarto letto presente nel dormitorio, segno che anche Alec Zabini era stato svegliato.  
《Hai una voce davvero irritante sai Potter? Particolarmte poi alle tre di notte.》  
《Non mi chiamavi per cognome da quando non sono entrato in dormitorio mentre scopavi con quella troia.》  
《Ragazzi per piacere non fate i sentimentali. Mi fate venire il vomito. Albus parla o ti castro.》  
Sbuffando il giovane Potter tirò un cuscino in testa a Scorpius che non ebbe i riflessi abbastanza pronti, probabilmente a causa dell'orario assurdo, per accappiarlo.  
《Ahia.》  
《Potter parla o ti castro io al posto di Alec!》  
《Okay okay. Ve beh, vi ricordate il ballo dell'altra sera?》  
《-Il ballo proibito?》  
《Esattamente.》  
《Sì me lo ricordo Albus e ho confermato il mio pensiero secondo il quale le Weasley scopano bene. Sbrigati che il nostro caro Scorp si sta per addormentare.》  
《Grazie Edward ma non sono sicuro di voler sapere quale mia cugina ti sei fatto. Comunque dicevo, con chi siete andati a letto?》  
Sbuffando, perché quella ormai era diventata l'attività preferita dai ragazzi quella notte oltre a lanciarsi cuscini, Alec inscenò il suo suicidio per soffocamento.  
《Quanto sei coerente Dio Al! Secondo te quante probabilità c'erano che non mi facessi una tua cugina? O andavo con una Weasley, o con tua sorella, o con la sorella di Scorp o con la mia. Sono finite poi eh le ragazze. Mica colpa mia se nella tua famiglia vi riproducete come topi.》  
Ridacchiando Scorpius prese parola.  
《Già. Comunque qualcuno della tua famiglia Al sarà andato senza dubbio a letto con un suo cugino.》  
《Si chiama incesto Scorp.》  
《Oh Edwardino noiosino. Non mancava questa parte di te.》  
《Oddio non voglio sapere chi dei miei cugini è andato a letto insieme. Che schifo!》  
《Assolutamente. Comunque io sono andato a letto con Roxanne, è una bomba quella ragazza.》  
Edward ridacchio al ricordo della rossa che si era ritrovato la mattina post festa distesa sopra di lui.  
《E tu Alec? Quale dolce Weasley ti sei fatto?》  
《Mmmm Lucy. Per poco non mi strozzava la mattina e mi ha pure fottuto una felpa, però a letto è brava.》  
Scorpius fischiò per la sorpresa.  
《Ti piace proprio eh Alec! Se noi tocchiamo un tuo calzino ci castri a lei dai pure una felpa. Wow. E qualcosa mi dice che non tornerà indietro così presto! Comunque prima che me lo chiediate con Dom.》  
《Ma vaffanculo! Ti sei beccato pure la tua ragazza! Sei un fottutissimo ricco sfondato pure fortunato Malfoy!》  
《Hai dimenticato bellissimo Ed! Comunque Al con chi.....oh oh aspettate. Al deve essere andato a letto per forza con una sua cugina! Oh magari con sua sorella! Oh Salazar devo togliermi l'immagine di Al e sua sorella che scopano duro dalla testa!》  
《Uomini di poca fede! Non sono mica andato a letto con mia sorella Scorp, e neppure con una mia cugina.》  
《Questo vuol dire che.....》  
Edward lasciò la frase in sospeso mentre osservava Alec e Scorpius fissarsi negli occhi prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso Al.  
《Albus Severus Potter, Glorya o Ametista? Perché a meno che tu non sia diventato gay sei andato a letto con una di loro.》  
Albus, vedendosi i suoi due migliori amici pronti a picchiarlo nella peggiore delle ipotesi, non poté che arretrare.  
《Oh ehm.....sareste ottimi come buttafuori babbani sapete? Quelli che stanno fuori dai negozi di lusso e che sbattono fuori la gente. Avete capito no?》  
《ALBUS!》  
《Oh okay. Ametista.》  
《Non dire altro Al, non dire altro.》  
A parlare, contro ogni aspettativa era stato Edward.  
《Albus, anche se non sono suo fratello, promettimi che non le spezzerai il cuore. Al, tu non lo sai ma sei la sua cotta epocale. Le piaci da sempre, quindi se la fai stare male diventerai il mio sacco da boxe personale. Giurami che non le farai del male.》  
Ancora una volta era stato Edward che, con fare pacato, si era rivolto ad Albus, pregandolo di non fare del male alla sorellina di Scorpius.  
《Sì, te lo giuro.》  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio Alec sbottò.  
《Oh cazzo! E mia sorella con chi è andata a letto?》

《Dominique pretendo che tu racconti alla tua splendida migliore amica Lydia come hai ottenuto l'invito per quella festa da sballo dell'altra sera.》  
Le ultime due ragazze ad essere sedute sui divanetti della sala comunque a quell'orario infame erano appunto Dominique Weasley e la sua epocale migliore amica Lydia Iral.  
《Te l'ho detto Lydia non lo so. Un giorno mi arriva questa lettera dove mi invitano a questa festa in maschera e nulla finisco a letto con Scorp. Fine della storia.》  
Cercando disperatamente di registrare qualcosa di quello che c'era scritto sul libro di Incantesimi in vista dell'esame del giorno dopo, Dominique rispondeva ormai in automatico alle domande della sua migliore amica.  
《E come hai detto che si firmava questa entità misteriosa?》  
Ridacchiando la bionda chiuse una volta per tutte il libro rassegnandosi al fatto che ormai non avrebbe più imparato nulla.  
In fin dei conti chiacchierare con Lydia era fantastico e anche lei aveva molte domande che le giravano nella testa ancora senza risposta.  
《Entità? Sei seria? Comunque Secrecy.》  
《Sa tanto di segreto. Come di chiamava quella serie televisiva babbana dove questa tipa perseguitava delle ragazze?》  
《Parli di pretty little liars? E comunque lì l'entità misteriosa si firmava A.》  
Mentre rileggeva gli appunti che aveva preso su un quaderno Lydia si segnava delle cose sul foglio di fianco.  
《Ma perché cerchi di scoprire chi è questa Secrecy Lydia? Io non ci  
ho perso nulla sai!》  
Borbottando la mora sollevò la testa dai suoi appunti tutt'altro che scolastici.  
《Dominique Weasley non venirmi a dire che non sei curiosa di scoprire chi sia questa Secrecy!》  
Arrendendosi Dom alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
《Okay okay sono terribilmente curiosa di scoprirlo, ma questo non toglie che siano le tre di notte e che noi domani abbiamo un compito in classe.》  
《Aspetta ridammi l'ultima lettera che hai ricevuto da Secrecy.》  
Sbuffando Dominique tese la pergamena scritta con calligrafia elegante all'amica che dopo averla confrontata con i suoi appunti esibì un sorriso smagliante.  
《Hai scoperto chi è Secrecy?  
《No scema. Ho scoperto le coppie della festa. E so chi ci può aiutare a scoprire chi è Secrecy.》  
《Mmmm chi sarebbe il fortunato?》  
《Locran Scalamander ovvio.》


	4. Capitolo terzo

《Lys non so nulla!》  
Ridendo il ragazzo biondo spostò un ciuffo rosso che ricadeva sulla faccia della sua ragazza.  
《Quando Molly Weasley non saprà nulla, i Serpeverde non saranno dei luridi bastardi!》  
《Guarda che alcuni di loro sono simpatici sai mister io sono perfetto e intelligente!》  
《Un esempio? E tra parentesi se non fossi perfetto e intelligente di sicuro non sarei fidanzato con te....》  
Sorridendo la rossa aprì il libro di incantesimi.  
《Mmmm Dominique è Slytherin ma è simpatica.》  
《Ma è anche tua cugina quindi sei imparziale!》  
Mettendo su un finto broncio, Molly sollevò la testa dal libro.  
《Allora Lydia, la sua migliore amica.》  
Imitando delle attrici poco talentuose, Lysander si portò la mano alla forte con fare tragico.  
《Non parlatemi di Lydia Iral, vi scongiuro!》  
Ridendo Molly iniziò a ripetere vicino all'orecchio del biondo il nome della migliore amica di Dominique tante volte di fila.  
《Comunque perché?》  
Prima di rispondere alla domanda Lysander si guardò attorno per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessuno intorno, ma essendo notte fonda la cosa era abbastanza scontata.  
《Lydia è la cotta epica di mio fratello. Locran sai no? E quando non parla di quanto sono belli gli sport babbani inizia a sparare così tante cose una dopo l'altra su Lydia che credo di conoscerla più io che Dominique.》  
Una risatina soffocata col cuscino uscì dalla bocca di Molly.  
《Mi distrai con i gossip però Lys! Dovrei studiare incantesimi.》  
《Oh my Josh, Molly non venirmi a dire che non hai studiato per il compito di domani! Ma è fondamentale! Deciderà se la tua media resterà E o diventerà M.》  
《M? Cosa sarebbe? Un nuovo modo per dimostrare la tua immensa stupidità.》  
《Ma no! M sta per Megagalatticamente eccellente! Non lo sapevi? È stato aggiunto recentemente dal Ministero della Magia come termine di giudizio! Però fino ad ora solo Lucy è riuscita ad ottenerlo!》  
Molly lanciò un cuscino contro Lysander che prontamente lo schivò.  
《Stai parlando di mia sorella? Perché in quel caso M sarà stato di sicuro Megagalatticamente ignorante. Pensa solo al Quidditch quella! Se si mettesse un poco a studiare non riceverebbe una strilettera ogni mese se va bene!》  
《Hai sbagliato Molly! Lei pensa solo al Quidditch e ai ragazzi. E non Oh Salazar hai visto quanto è fregno quello eh!》  
《Lys per piacere non devi farmi venire queste immagini di Lucy in testa. Comunque ora lasciami studiare incantesimi!》  
Ridendo il ragazzo si zittì per qualche minuto prima di tornare all'attacco.  
《Molly?》  
《Oh Salazar che vuoi ora?》  
《È andato bene il ballo? Non mi hai detto nulla.》  
Con una certa nota di nervosismo nella voce, nervosismo che non passò inosservato, Molly rispose:  
《Oh già il ballo. Una vera perdita di tempo, non avrei mai dovuto accettare l'invito. È per colpa sua se ora mi ritrovo a studiare incantesimi a quest'ora della notte sai?》  
《Alla fine chi era il tuo misterioso cavaliere?》  
《Oh Hugo. Mio cugino no sai? Qualcun'altro che dovrebbe pensare meno al Quidditch e più allo studio.》  
《Due terzi della tua famiglia dovrebbe pensare meno al Quidditch e al sesso e più allo studio se è per questo Molly. Comunque avete fatto qualcosa alla fine? Mi avevi fatto leggere l'invito ed era abbastanza fraintedibile....》  
Con le mani sudate Molly fissò il fuoco che scoppiettava allegro nel caminetto indecisa sul da farsi.  
《No no. Non è successo nulla. Abbiamo solo dormito insieme e la mattina mentre Hugo si abbuffava abbiamo fatto una partita a scacchi magici che ovviamente ho vinto. Comunque siamo cugini per Dio! Che pensieri ti vengono Lys!》  
Molly era a disagio, non aveva mai mentito prima al suo ragazzo e prima ancora migliore amico.  
Sperò con tutta se stessa che il ragazzo non si accorgesse della piccola bugia.  
In fin dei conti era un particolare insignificante quello no?

La Sala Grande quella mattina era molto movimentata, se vogliamo dire così.  
Gli studenti del sesto anno cercavano in tutti i modi di assorbire più informazioni possibili in vista del primo vero compito in classe di incantesimi dell'anno.  
Quelli del terzo anno, invece, facevano il conto alla rovescia in vista di sabato.  
Per loro poter uscire dal castello era una novità a cui non si erano ancora abituati pure essendo già il 15 Novembre.  
《Ehy Lou Lou te l'ho mai detto che il tuo nome mi sembra quello di una Barbie?》  
《Salve anche a te Lils. Te l'ho mai detto che il mio nome è Louis e non Lou Lou.》  
Sedendosi a fianco del ragazzo, la rossa non poté fare a meno che scompigliarli i capelli.  
《Te l'ho mai detto che ti invidio i capelli? Sono troppo morbidi!》  
《Rispetto ai tuoi sono un altro mondo, si sa.》  
《Ah ah ah davvero spiritoso. Comunque mi aspettavo come minimo un Oh mio Dio Lily sono così felice che tu non sia morta o se proprio proprio sei pigro almeno un Stai bene magnifica cuginetta nonché mia splendida migliore amica?》  
Ridendo il biondo si versò una tazza gigantesca di caffè.  
《Nessuno ti ha mai detto che non sei il cento dell'universo? Comunque tanto lo so che ti sei spacciata malata solo per saltare il compito di Erbologia e quello di Trasfigurazione. Poi le tue occhiaie non sono convincenti ecco!》  
《Le mie occhiaie a differenza dei tuoi capelli che tanto lo so che te li tingi ogni mese, sono naturali!》  
《Io non mi tengo i capelli! Sono biondo naturale! Non vedi quanto è bello!》  
《Oh Salazar quanto siete messi male se siete arrivati a parlare dei capelli di Louis?》  
《E tu quanto sei messo male Zabini se non mi hai ancora tirato un cazzotto? A proposito, tutto bene il braccio? All'ultima partita, che tra parentesi abbiamo vinto, te l'avevo spappolato. Un vero peccato!》  
《Lily smettila di pensare solo al Quidditch, studia!》  
《Grazie Molly il tuo consiglio finirà nel dimenticatoio con gli altri.》  
《Comunque hai mancato al sesso Molly.》  
《Fanculo Scalamander!》  
《Secondo me ha ragione sai? Dovresti pensare meno al Quidditch e al sesso Potter.》  
《Oh fanculo pure a te Zabini!》  
《Ha ragione sai dovresti....》  
《Non osare Lou Lou, non osare!》


	5. Capitolo quarto

La lezione di Erbologia procedeva molto lentamente quel giorno.  
Molti studenti avevano poggiato la tesa sul banco cercando di recuperare le ore di sonno perse.  
Altri invece, molto pochi a dire la verità, prendevano appunti.  
Lily e Lucy sedevano accanto e fingevano di far parte di quella minoranza che seguiva la lezione.  
Avevano messo un foglio di pergamena in mezzo e si scrivevano.  
Luuuucy!!!!!!!

Eeeeeh dimmi.

Questa mattina Alec spappolami di nuovo il braccio Zabini è venuto al nostro tavolo. Ci credi?

No.

Oh insomma quanta poca fiducia riponi in me!

Mmmmm e perché Alec sarebbe venuto al tavolo Grifondoro? Illuminami!

Ehy ehy ehy ma da quando lo chiami Alec e non Zabini?

È il suo nome no?

Sì ma tu tra poco chiami per cognome anche mio fratello Albus perché è Serpeverde!

Oh-ehm già.

Quindi?

Mi sarò sbagliata okay!

Non me la racconti giusta Lucy Weasley, non me la racconti giusta.....

Laaaaasciamo stare va. Non mi hai risposto comunque...

Oh cosa mi avevi chiesto?

Perché Zabini sarebbe venuto al nostro tavolo.

Oh ma che ne so io! Quello ha un cervello malato. Ma secondo te fuma?

Perché ahahaha?

Perché c'era un odore strano!

Ma cosa bevi la mattina Lily? No che non fuma!

Ah ah ti ho scoperta. Come fai scusa a sapere che non fuma? Non sarai mica la sua più che amichetta eh?!

Due coglioni che fai salire Lily. No non sono la sua "più che amichetta" e comunque non l'ho mai visto fumare.

Lo stolkeri?

Scema, quando Al porta la sua combricola penosa alla Tana per le vacanze estive.

Magari lì non fuma per rispetto nostro.

Ci sta una settimana! E poi quando mai una serpe sa cosa sia il rispetto?

Mmmmm già. Va bene mi hai convinto.

Su cosa?

Sul fatto che non lo stolkeri.

C'è un ma vero?

Già già.

Vai. Spara un'altra cazzata.

Ma c'è qualcosa tra te e Zabini. Dai se no perché sarebbe venuto al nostro tavolo. Non mi ha neppure insultato. E non ha insultato manco Louis e Molly!

Molly?

Ma si. Passava di lì e mi ha detto che devo pensare meno al Quidditch e al sesso. Che poi io non ci penso mica al sesso!

Nono e io ho i capelli verdi! Comunque ha ragione sai. Mi duole dirlo ma mia sorella ha ragione.

Ma stai zitta va! Sei stata solo fortunata che non eri lì o ti attaccava una pezza che non finiva più!

Mah, sarà.

Comunque guarda che ne sono sicura. C'è qualcosa tra te e Zabini.

Ma smettila! Non c'è nulla, giuro!  
Stai incrociando le dita!

Bambina.

Uf! Ma dai se no per chi sarebbe venuto scusa?

Forse la sua ultima fiamma è Grifondoro....

Ma no! È venuto proprio dove ci sediamo noi Weasley-Potter!

Mmmmm chi c'era lì?

Io, Louis, Roxanne ma era andata a salutare un suo amico corvonero, Fred, James e basta direi.

Forse era venuto per James o Fred.

James o Fred? Ma sei seria donna? Nono era venuto per qualcuno che non c'era. Te lo dico io.

Hai detto che Roxanne si era alzata. Forse per lei.

Ma poi è tornata a sedersi prima che se ne andasse.

Vediamo mancava Rose, Hugo....

E te. Rose.....ahahahah stai scherzando vero? Rose e Zabini. Ma no per nulla. Ah no giusto Hugo c'era. Ma stava mangiando quindi era in silenzio.

Mmmmm.

E poi ci sei tu. E tu non c'eri.

Scusa ma se Rose/Alec no perché me e lui sì?

Perché l'hai chiamato di nuovo per nome!

Lillina noiosina.

Con chi ci sei andata al ballo?

E tu?

Ti ho detto che dopo te lo dico. Per pranzo andiamo sulla torre di Astronomia e te lo dico. Qua no.

Uf okay. Noiosa.

Quindi?

Quindi cosa?

Con ci ci sei andata?

Lily?

Dimmi.

Si sta avvicinando il prof.

Oh.

Fai evanescere il foglio.

Okay.

ORA!

Con un colpo di bacchetta Lily fece evanescere il foglio di pergamena sotto gli occhi allibiti del prof.  
《Mi sa che dovrò....》  
《No prof la prego non ci metta in punizione! Abbiamo gli allenamenti di Quidditch! Come farà senza le sue battitrici la squadra della sua vecchia casa di Hogwarts.》  
《Stavo per dire cambio di posti.》  
《Oh.》  
Lily tirò una gomitata all'amica per farle capire che non era il momento di lamentarsi.  
Infatti tutti gli altri prof le avrebbero mandate in presidenza e quindi le era andata bene.  
《Signorina Potter faccia cambio posto con la signorina Malfoy.》  
Con una faccia da funerale Lily si alzò e trasferì le sue cose al posto occupato precedentemente da Ametista Malfoy.  
《I posti rimarranno questi per tutto l'anno.》  
Sfortunatamente era passata solo un'ora di lezione delle due previste, perciò le due cugine dovettero prestare attenzione alla successiva spiegazione del prof ostinate a non rivolgere parola alla loro nuova compagna di banco.  
Quando solamente venti minuti erano passati, un foglio sfiorò il braccio di Lily.  
Come ma così zitta Potter? Hai passato l'ora precedente a scriverti con la Weasley.

Si chiama Lucy, Zabini.

Oh giusto. Sai com'è, siete così tante che vi confondo.

Gentilissima come al solito Zabini.

È la mia più grande qualità.

Posso chiederti una cosa?

Mmmmm.

Con chi è andato al ballo tuo fratello?

Dovrei saperlo?

Sì. È tuo fratello.

E tu sai con chi è andato al ballo tu fratello?

Quale?

Albus.

Sì.

Chi?

Se te lo dico rispondi alla mia domanda?

Ma te l'ho detto! Non so con chi sia andato!

Oh neppure io....

Okay okay. Lo so. Ora dimmi. Con chi è andato Albus.

Con la tua migliore amica.

Io non ho una migliore amica.

Ametista Malfoy non è la tua migliore amica?

No. Comunque sei sicura che siano andati insieme?

Sicurissima. Con chi è andato tuo fratello?

Mio fratello ha un nome.

Noiosa. Con chi è andato al ballo Alec?

Con la tua migliore amica.

Lucy?

Hai altre migliori amiche?

No. Ma ne sei sicura.

Sicurissima. Ho ascoltato le conversazioni tra Alec, Edward, Scorpius e Albus ieri notte.

Ieri notte?

Già. Dovevo chiedergli una cosa ma poi li ho sentiti parlare.

E scusa Al avrà detto di sicuro con chi è andato a letto.

No. Me ne sono andata prima perché stavano passando delle persone.

Mmmmm okay. Ma comunque come mai? Ti piace Al?

No. Piace ad Ametista e volevo sapere se per caso fossero andati a letto insieme. Era troppo euforica ultimamente. E a te piace Alec?

No. Lucy non voleva dirmi con chi era andata al ballo e secondo me c'era andata con tuo fratello.

Okay.

Okay.

E tu con chi ci sei andata?

Lasciamo stare okay? Tu?

Fred.

Oh oh.

Cosa c'è?

No nulla.

Non me la racconti giusta Potter.

Lascia stare davvero.

No no dimmi. Sono curiosa.

Ti piace?

Non ti deve interessare.

È un si vero?

È un forse.

Era troppo silenzioso ultimamente.

E quindi?

È così silenzioso solo quando vuole chiedere a una ragazza che gli può interessare di uscire.

Oh.

Io non ti ho detto nulla. Ciao ciao Zabini.

Ciao Potter.

Fai evaporare il foglio.

Si dice evanescere.

Uguale.


	6. Capitolo quinto

《Clifford ti devo parlare.》  
《Non mi chiami per cognome da....da secoli Rox. È grave?》  
《Sì è molto grave Ali. E ora muovi il tuo culo e seguimi.》  
《Scusa non puoi dirmi tutto in camera?》  
《Ci vuole atmosfera Clifford, ci vuole atmosfera.》  
Anche se di malavoglia Alison Clifford abbandonò l'ultimo numero di Vogue sul letto e seguì fuori dal dormitorio Roxanne Weasley, la sua migliore amica.  
《Ma spiegami dove vuoi andare. Perché facciamo prima ad arrivare direttamente a Tokyo sai》  
《Noiosa. Al parco.》  
Con fare scherzoso Alison tirò una spinta all'amica che non era certamente nota per il suo ottimo equilibrio.  
《Ahia.》  
《Solo tu riesci a cadere sulle scale Weasley.》  
《Talenti....comunque siamo arrivate.》  
《Non vedo nessuna differenza tra qui e il dormito a parte che al parco ci sono troppi primini che hanno troppo poco da studiare.》  
《La differenza sta nel fatto che qui non hai Vogue.》  
《Potrei....sono una strega.》  
Sbuffando la rossa si fece cadere di fianco all'amica.  
《E se io ti dessi in pettegolezzo migliore di Vogue?》  
《Impossibile. Nulla batte Vogue.》  
《Tu e il tuo amore per Vogue. Non finirete mai diavolo!》  
Ridendo Alison si spostò una ciocca bionda cenere dal volto.  
《E su chi sarebbe questo pettegolezzo sentiamo?》  
Alison Clifford era una ragazza molto allegra e intelligente, ma solo un cosa la faceva andare in estasi: i gossip.  
《Mmmm su un bel bono....》  
《Oh però sei troppo vaga Weasley! Voglio più indizi!》  
《Okay okay. Su un bel bono Serpeverde.》  
《Mi hai aiutata molto. I boni qui o sono Serpeverde o Grifondoro! A parte eccezioni ovvio.》  
《Mmmm sesto anno.》  
《Serpeverde sesto anno dici?》  
《Serpeverde, sesto anno, bono.》  
《Giusto giusto. Altro?》  
《Stronzo.》  
《Oh guarda i Serpeverde non sono stronzi hai ragione!》  
Ridendo la bionda si distese a pancia in su sul parto.  
《Dai prova. Quanti Serpeverde boni stronzi e del sesto ci sono?》  
《Precisamente tre. E per alcune quattro se ci mettiamo tuo cugino. E io ce lo metto perché non è male.》  
《Dopo aver elogiato mio cugino provi a dirmi su chi pensi sia il gossip.》  
《Scorpius no. Su di lui non sono divertenti. O a messo le corna a Dominique o sono noiosi.》  
《Nono niente Scorpius.》  
《Mmmm non lo soooo! Mi metti in crisi donna!》  
《Hai una sola possibilità. O niente gossip.》  
《Malvagia. Dovevi essere una serpe. Mica coraggiosa Grifondoro!》  
《Quindi?》  
《Alec o Edward. Non lo so! Ora ci penso.》  
《Fai ruotare quelle rotellina arrugginite che ti ritrovi al posto del cervello va.》  
《Dunque Alec boh. Se ne sentono così tante su di lui e non si sa più cosa sia vero e cosa no. Edward è più misterioso. Se mi dai un gossip su Edward Nott ti sposo!》  
《Un gossip di prima qualità su Edward Nott direi!》  
Alison si girò in modo da poggiare la pancia a terra e riuscire a guardare Roxanne negli occhi.  
Così so se menti le aveva detto una volta.  
《Quindi? Voglio il mio gossip di prima qualità.》  
《Però devi promettermi una cosa. Non ne fai parola con nessuno. Sarà il nostro segreto questo gossip. Okay?》  
《Okay. Che figata il nostro segreto sarà un gossip! Ma ora spara spara.》  
《Ultima cosa. Non ti metti a urlare, ballare, fare cose starne quando te lo dico. Siamo chiare?》  
《Chiarissime. Anche se non capisco come tu possa pensare che io faccia delle cose così. Ahaha. Ma ora parla donna!》  
Guardandosi attorno con circospezione Roxanne si avvicinò all'orecchio della amica.  
《Sono andata a letto con Edward Nott.》  
Come colpita da una scarica elettrica fortissima, Alison si gettò sulla rossa.  
《STAI.SCHERZANDO?》  
Cercando di togliersi l'amica di dosso per riuscire a respirare, Roxanne in qualche modo riuscì a tapparle anche la bocca.  
《No non sto scherzando. L'altro giorno dopo quel ballo strano. Cerca di non urlare grazie. E magari se ti togli dalla mia schiena sono anche più felice sai....》  
Anche se di malavoglia la bionda si spostò e si sedette incrociando le gambe.  
《È stati bello?》  
《Cazzo si!》  
《La scopata che ti cambia la vita?》  
《Oh se la ripeti di sicuro.》  
《Sei sicura che non lo possa dire a nessuno?》  
《A nessunissimo. È il prezzo da pagare se vuoi avere gossip di prima qualità.》

《Con chi ci andate a Hogsmade sabato?》  
《Mmmm Dominique. Se non ci vado con lei mi castra.》  
《Onesta insomma. Però appoggerei questa sua scelta. Sai che quando castri i gatti ingrassano?》  
《Perché mi dici questo Alec? Mi stai forse chiedendo di uscire?》  
《No. Era a scopo informativo.》  
《Ma io non devo mica essere castrato!》  
《Ma se ti capiterà saprai perché ingrasserai!》  
《Ma io non sono un gatto!》  
《Magari vale pure con gli umani....》  
《Lasciamo stare e Alec... Con chi ci vai Al...anzi no non voglio saperlo.》  
《Ci vado con Ametista.》  
《Ti avevo detto che non volevo saperlo!》  
《Tanto poi me l'avrebbe chiesto Alec!》  
《Giusta osservazione. Ti ha detto di sì?》  
《Ovvio che mi ha detto di si Alec!》  
《Io chiedevo.....Ed? Ti sei deciso?》  
《Deciso a fare che?》  
《A chiederle di uscire. Guarda che poi dice di sì a qualcun'altro e addio vita felice con lei!》  
《Oh già. Dopo lo faccio. E tu invece Alec? Glie l'hai chiesto?  
Distendendosi a pancia in su, il moro sbuffò.》  
《Non so come chiederglielo.》  
《Beh vai lì, le chiedi la tua felpa e poi inizi a fare conversazione e le chiedi di uscire.》  
《Al hai presente con chi stai parlando? Alec che si mette a fare conversazione scherzi!?》  
《Ha ragione Scorp. Io sono un tipo da maniere forti.》  
《Oh senti arrangiati ancora e no non glie lo chiedo da parte tua solo perché è mia cugina. 》  
《Noioso. Dai Ed vai. Ti aspettiamo qua mentre Al si fa venire un'idea migliore.》  
《Ma perché io? Piace a te mica a me!》  
《A me non piace....》  
《Giusto vuoi solo indietro la tua felpa e per riaverla la vuoi invitare a Hogsmade.》  
Sorridendo alle chiacchiere degli amici Edward si allontanò.

《Rox.》  
《Eh?》  
《Fai finta di parlare di Vogue.》  
《Cos.....?》  
Mentre Alison iniziava a spiattellare tutti i drammi di Hollywood all'amica decisamente spiazzata, una figura si avvicinò alle ragazze.  
《Beh va beh ti dicevo Angelina Jolie ha....》  
Una mano si posò sulla spalla della rossa che per lo spavento sobbalzò.  
《Scusami Alison Clifford potrei rubarti Roxanne per due minuti?》  
Ghignando la bionda agguantò il suo amato Vogue spuntato non si sa da dove e si alzò.  
《Non c'è problema. Tanto devo andare a scrivere un tema. A dopo Rox.》  
Sorridendo la ragazza si allontanò alla volta del castello.  
《Roxanne?》  
《Oh si scusa. Dimmi.》  
La rossa si alzò in piedi in modo da riuscire a guardare in faccia Edward.  
《Mi chiedevo se ti andasse di uscire insieme? Per esempio sabato, dovrebbe essere prevista un'uscita ad Hogsmade. O avevi altri progetti?》  
La ragazza rimase interdetta un attimo, giusto il tempo di assimilare il fatto che Edward Nott le aveva appena chiesto di uscire.  
Probabilmente, accortasi del suo silenzio, Roxanne cercò una scusa valida.  
《Oh si scusa. Stavo pensando. No non dovrei avere nulla da fare. Per me va bene.》  
Sorridendo il ragazzo si passò una mano tra i capelli.  
《Allora ti aspetto per le dieci e mezza fuori dalla tua sala comune, va bene?》  
《Oh si certamente. A sabato.》  
《A sabato.》  
Senza neanche accorgersene Roxanne rimase a fissare come incantata il profilo del ragazzo che tornava dai suoi amici prima di riscuotersi e raggiungere Alison in sala comune.


	7. Capitolo sesto

Quel mercoledì pomeriggio al termine delle lezioni, Dominique e Lydia si staccarono dal gruppo di ragazze del loro anno e si diressero verso la torre Corvonero.  
Come si erano riproposte la sera precedente, cercavano Lorcan Scalamander nella vana speranza di sbloccare la loro indagine sulla misteriosa Secrecy.  
Giunte davanti all'ingresso per la torre, come da rituale il batacchio pose un indovinello.  
《Tutti ce l'hanno, nessuno la può perdere. Cos'è? 》  
Dominique fissò l'amica in attesa di un segno da parte sua.  
《Lydia dimmi che sai la risposta perché io non sono brava con gli indovinelli》  
Imperturbabile la mora continuò a fissare l'entrata per il dormitorio ripetendo tra se e se l'indovinello.  
《Ci sono. Me lo faceva sempre da piccola mia madre ma non ricordavo la risposta》  
《Tutti ce l'hanno ma nessuno la può perdere. Cos'è?》  
《L'ombra》  
La porta della sala comune si aprì per far entrare le ragazze.  
《Ma io mi chiedo. Come fanno i Corvonero quando ritornano dalle feste a notte fonda e sono sbronzi a risolvere un indovinello?》  
Un figura raggiunse le due ragazze e ridendo poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Lydia che essendo girata di spalle non aveva visto il ragazzo arrivare.  
《Semplice. Chiediamo ospitalità a qualcun'altro e dormiamo in un altro dormitorio. Comunque a cosa devo la vostra presenza?》  
Quando anche Lydia ebbe smesso di borbottare a mezzavoce tutti i modi atroci in cui l'avrebbe ucciso per vendicarsi del mezzo infarto che le era venuto, Lorcan accompagnò le due ragazze verso dei divanetti più appartati in un angolo della sala comune.  
《Quindi?》  
Dopo essersi seduta, Dominique prese parola.  
《Abbiamo bisogno di una mano. E ci serve qualcuno di intelligente》  
《Ditemi pure》  
《Non devi parlarne a nessuno. Top secret, okay?》  
Ridendo il ragazzo annuì per far capire che accettava le condizioni.  
《Sabato scorso sono andata ad una festa...》  
《Ma non c'era nessuna festa sabato. Non in vista della settimana di verifiche scritte. Non si fanno mai in questo periodo!》  
Sbuffando la bionda rispose: 《Lo so, lo so. Ma fammi arrivare al punto. Tu non sapevi di questa festa perché non eri stato invitato. Praticamente nessuno era stato invitato》  
《Che genere di festa era?》  
《In maschera.》  
《Okay. Vuoi scoprire chi era il tuo "cavaliere" giusto?》  
《No. So già chi è.》  
《E allora? Qual è il problema scusa?》  
Passandosi una mano tra i capelli Dominique tirò fuori dalla borsa il quaderno su cui la notte precedente Lydia aveva preso appunti.  
《Il problema è questo. Non so chi sia chi mi ha invitato al ballo. Ma so che probabilmente ha rovinato la vita ad alcuni miei cugini.》  
Lorcan Scalamander era un ragazzo molto sveglio e intelligente.  
Aveva due grandi passioni: gli sport babbani, che lo affascinavano da quando era piccolo, e ovviamente Lydia Iral.  
Questa sua ultima ossessione era nota solo al suo gemello, nonché migliore amico, Lysander.  
Lorcan apprezzava molto Lydia, oltre che per la sua bellezza, per la sua sincerità.  
Infatti non si spiegava come una persona così candida avesse fatto a finire in Slytherin.  
L'unica spiegazione sensata che era riuscito a trovare era il sangue.  
Tutta la famiglia Iral, infatti, veniva da sempre smistata in Serpeverde.  
E poi ovviamente c'era il resto del carattere, tipicamente Slytherin, che però Lorcan cercava sempre di ignorare.  
Una qualità di Locran, oltre al saper essere amico della sua cotta epica senza cercare di ottenere di più, era senz'altro il suo senso dell'onore.  
Prendeva molto sul serio le faccende familiari e se qualcuno osava ferire suo fratello avrebbe subito anche la vendetta di Locran.  
A discapito del carattere, infatti, il biondo era molto forte.  
Giocava nella squadra di Quidditch della sua casa come cacciatore, e non si faceva problemi ad utilizzare i muscoli che aveva potenziato durante gli allenamenti per picchiare chiunque osasse fare del male al fratello.  
Fu probabilmente per questa ragione, per il suo senso dell'onore, che prese la storia di Dominique molto sul serio.  
La sua mente infatti correva al fratello e alla sua ragazza, Molly Weasley, che sicuramente era implicata nella facendo che la bionda gli stava raccontando.  
Se qualcuno avesse distrutto la vita di Molly, anche il fratello ne sarebbe uscito distrutto, e questo Locran non lo avrebbe mai accettato.  
《Quindi mi stai dicendo che eravate in quattordici a questo ballo e chi l'ha organizzato si firma Secrecy e non sapete chi sia. Giusto?》  
《Esatto. Però c'è dell'altro che devi sapere. Lydia ha capito chi sono le coppie》  
La mora, che nel frattempo aveva riorganizzato tutti i suoi appunti si allungò verso Locran mostrandogli il foglio su cui aveva scritto le coppie.  
Dominique / Scorpius  
Ametista / Albus  
Glorya / Fred  
Molly / Hugo  
Lucy / Alec  
Rose / Louis  
Roxanne / Edward  
Lily / James  
Quando ebbe finito di leggere, Locran alzò la testa dal foglio e le ragazze poterono osservare l'espressione scioccata che il ragazzo esibiva.  
《State scherzando?》  
Lydia scosse la testa per far capire all'amico che purtroppo no, quello non era una scherzo.  
《E sono andati a letto insieme?》  
《Esatto.》  
《Questa Secrecy c'è la deve avere a morte con i Weasley ma in particolar modo con i Potter. Vi ha rovinato la vita Dom!》  
《Non urlare Locran! Comunque si. Lascia stare me, io stavo già con Scorpius e sono stata fortunata. Non solo ha fatti andare dei parenti a letto insieme, ha minato anche il nostro equilibrio. James e Fred sopportavano il fidanzamento mio e di Scorp per miracolo. Se gli altri si mettessero insieme davvero la nostra famiglia ne uscirebbe distrutta.》  
Passandosi una mano tra i capelli Locran annuì.  
《Per non parlare poi di Glorya e Fred. Ma anche se scopri chi è Secrecy, non puoi impedire che delle persone si mettano insieme》  
Con un ghigno degno di una serpe Lydia rispose al posto dell'amica.  
《Ma può vendicarsi e rovinare la vita a quella puttana.》  
《Perché dici che è femmina?》  
《Hai visti che libri e film a scelto? Mica ci ha messo Trono di Spade, ha messo Titanic. Più sdolcinato di così si muore.》  
《Non ti preludere delle strade Lydia. Magari l'ha fatto apposta per ingannarvi》  
Zittendo l'amica che stava per ribattere, Dominique si rivolse nuovamente a Locran.  
《Ci aiuterai? Non sei obbligato. Però se ci entri poi si arriva fino in fondo.》  
Sospirando il biondo guardò il fratello intento a studiare su un tavolo dall'altra parte della sala.  
《Vi aiuterò. Avete la mia parola.》


	8. Capitolo settimo

Era pomeriggio inoltrato, e quasi tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts erano chini sui libri e svolgevano i compiti per il giorno seguente.  
Lily e Lucy, invece, avevano delle questioni da chiarire e per trovare un posto lontano da orecchie indiscrete salirono fin sulla torre di Astronomia.  
《Benissimo Lily. Qui non c'è nessuno che potrebbe ascoltare le nostre "segretissime" conversazioni, quindi vuota il sacco.》  
Lily si guardò intorno cercando di cogliere un movimento di una ipotetica persona che avrebbe potuto ascoltare i discorsi delle due amiche.  
Non avendo però visto nessuno all'infuori della cugina, la ragazza si arrese e iniziò a parlare.  
《L'altro giorno quando mi ero rifugiata in bagno, non volevo incontrare una persona.》  
《Immagino che non volevi incontrare questa persona neanche nei tre giorni precedenti giusto?》  
Un cenno con la testa da parte di Lily convinse la cugina a proseguire i suoi ragionamenti a voce alta.  
《E questa persona non era Fred perché con Fred parli poco. Giusto?》  
Un altro segnale affetimativo da parte di Lily.  
《Quindi James. A questo c'ero già arrivata. Ma cos'è successo con James, Lily? Avete litigato?》  
《Magari avessimo litigato Lucy.》  
《Quindi?》  
Con grande sgomento da parte della cugina, Lily scoppiò in lacrime.  
《Oddio Lily. Vedrai che si risolverà tutto. Dovete solo parlare. Ricordi da piccoli quante volte litigavate? Vedrai che tutto si risolverà.》  
Lucy stringeva la cugina tra le braccia lasciandola sfogare.  
Quando finalmente si fu ripresa, Lily si asciugò le lacrime e riprese a parlare.  
《No Lucy. Non abbiamo litigato. Te l'ho detto pure prima. Lucy, io sono andata a letto con mio fratello. E immagino sia molto diverso da litigarci.》  
Cercando di non dare a vedere il proprio stato di shock, Lucy attirò nuovamente in un abbraccio l'amica.  
《Io..io non lo sapevo. Mi dispiace non mi sarei comportata così.》  
《Non ti preoccupare, non è colpa tua Lucy.》  
《Adesso capisco. Non riesci più a vederlo senza ripensare a...》  
《No no. È diverso. Io vorrei vederlo continuamente. Ma il problema è che probabilmente risuccederebbe.》  
《Okay okay basta con queste cose. Facciamo che mi lasci del tempo per assimilare il tutto e poi ne riparliamo. Okay?》  
Sorridendo Lily rispose: 《Okay. Novità?》  
Come quando un bambino il giorno di Natale, Lucy si mise a saltellare felice sollevata di aver cambiato argomento per in caso contrario di lì a poco sarebbe esplosa in una crisi isterica.  
《Assolutamente sì. Alec mi ha chiesto di uscire.》  
《E....?》  
《E gli ho detto di si ovvio!》  
《Onestamente tanto ovvio non mi sembrava visto che due settimane fa non lo cagavi pari.》  
《Oh insomma. Non ti dispiace vero se sabato vado con lui a Hogsmade? Cioè troverai qualcuno con cui andarci no? Perché mi dispiacerebbe se tu restassi ad Hogwarts insomma....》  
《Oh no no esci pure con Alexander spappolami di nuovo il braccio Zabini. Io ci andrò con con...》  
Lucy si mise a ridere felice del ritrovato sarcasmo della cugina.  
《Con?》  
《Ecco ci andrò con Glorya!》  
《Glorya Zabini? Stai scherzando spero!》  
《O insomma! Tu esci col fratello, io uscirò con lei!》  
《Tanto lo so che dietro "Ci andrò con Glorya" c'è un piano così Macchiavellico che non capire neppure, quindi evitiamo. A proposito, quando andrai da Glorya Zabini a chiederle se vuole uscire con te, potresti chiederle pure una cosa da parte mia senza dire che lo chiedo io?》  
Sbuffando Lily tirò un pugno amichevole alla cugina.  
《Dimmi cosa dovrei chiederle che tanto lo immagino già!》

《Ehy Zabini aspetta!》  
I due fratelli Zabini, che stavano camminando in quel momento diretti in Sala Grande, interruppero le loro discussioni per girarsi e rivolgere la loro attenzione a una Lily Potter decisamente affannata che stava correndo vero di loro.  
《Potter, a cosa dobbiamo la tua corsa da non so dove e non voglio saperlo?》  
Dopo aver ripreso fiato ed essersi specchiata in una vetrata per vedere se avesse un aspetto quanto meno presentabile, Lily fissò il ragazzo che aveva appena parlato.  
《Di sicuro non la devo a te la mia presenza qui. Perché quanto essere abonobilmebte inutile puoi anche sparire dalla mia vista tipo ora》  
Senza dire una parola, Alec continuò a fissare la ragazza.  
《So di essere terribilmente attraente e che tu non puoi resistermi, ma anche se la smetti di studiare accuratamente ogni mia singola molecola, sarei felice.》  
Girandosi verso la sorella il ragazzo le rivolse uno sguardo che se avesse potuto parlare avrebbe chiesto se era sicura di voler passare del tempo con una svitata mentale a stadio acuto del genere.  
Con un gesto della mano Glorya fece capire al fratello che se ne poteva pure andare.  
《E tra parentesi io stavo guardando la tua felpa che non appartiene a te perché c'è scritto Potter 7. Ed essendo la felpa della squadra di Quidditch, il 7 è il numero dei cercatori cosa che tu non sei. Quindi mi chiedevo perché hai rubato la felpa a tuo fratello.》  
《Oh sai sono cose che tra fratelli succedono. E tra parentesi almeno quello è il mio cognome e non giro per Hogwarts con la felpa della squadra di Quidditch Slytherin sulla quale c'è scritto Zabini 5 come Lucy. Ah giusto se vuoi indietro la tua felpa e per caso entri nel nostro dormitorio per riprendertela lascia stare perché non la troverai mai in mezzo a qual casino.》  
Borbottando qualcosa Alec si allontanò, ma non prima di aver fulminato la rossa con lo sguardo.  
《Dimmi Potter.》  
《Fred non ti ha chiesto di uscire, vero?》  
Con espressione leggermente triste la mora scosse la testa.  
《Sabato vieni ad Hogsmade con me.》  
《Perché dovrei andare a Hogsmade con te?》  
《Perché se ci vieni con me ti assicuro che passerai del tempo con Fred.》  
《E se a me non interessasse?》  
《E se tu la finissi di mentire a te stessa?》  
《Okay, sabato verrò ad Hogsmade con te. Però la mattina mi accompagni in giro per negozi. Okay?》  
《Okay. Devo comprare della roba.》  
《Alle nove in Sala Grande?》  
Con faccia scioccata, Lily cercò di ricordare a che ora si alzava di solito il sabato.  
《Alle nove, va bene. Ma se per le prime tre ore sono addormentata non è colpa mia.》  
《Va bene. Fai le ore piccole eh Potter?》  
《Leggermente.》  
《Comunque dimmi.》  
《Dirti cosa.》  
《Vuoi chiedermi un favore vero? La Lily Potter che conosco non ti aiuta ad uscire con il ragazzo che ti potrebbe interessare senza volere nulla in cambio. Giusto?》  
《Giusto.》  
《Quindi cosa vuoi in cambio?》 《Dovresti scoprire quanto interessa Lucy a tuo fratello. Cioè se è per portarsela a letto di nuovo o le interessa davvero.》  
《Pensavo che avrei dovuto fare qualcosa per te, non per tua cugina. Ma se ne sei sicura okay.》  
《Oh credimi, mi hai già fatto un favore accettando di venire a Hogsmade con me.》


	9. Capitolo ottavo

Quel sabato di inizio dicembre un pallido raggio di sole entrò dalla finestra del dormitorio femminile grifondoro del sesto anno.  
Lucy Weasley si rigirò nelle coperte cercando di riaddormentarsi ignorando la luce che entrava dalla finestra.  
I suoi tentativi di riprendere sonno furono diventarono però vani quando iniziò ad entrare molta più luce.  
Finalmente decise di gettare un'occhiata veloce all'orologio digitale e quando assimilò l'orario balzò giù dal letto e si gettò sul corpo supino della cugina.  
《SVEGLIAAAAA!》  
Mugugnando qualcosa Lily si premette il cuscino sulle orecchie.  
Senza pietà della cugina butto giù dal letto la rossa prima di avvicinarsi all'orecchio e urlare.  
《È SABATO LILY! SI VA A HOGSMADE!》  
Dopo essersi ripresa dal risveglio traumatico Lily Potter guardò in faccia la cugina prima di dirle: 《Vatti a fare una doccia che tanti ci metterai due ore a scegliere come vestirti.》  
Mentre Lucy, euforica, si avviava verso il bagno, le compagne di dormitorio delle due cugine iniziarono a lamentarsi del risveglio prematuro.  
Lily smise di ascoltarle quando assimilò, con leggero ritardo, il fatto che fosse sabato e ci fosse l'uscita ad Hogsmade e che il suo piano doveva riuscire a ogni costo.  
Abituata a farsi la doccia da sempre con la cugina, Lily Luna si infilò in bagno e mentre Lucy si faceva pettinava i capelli aprì il getto d'acqua.

《Dai Lucy sbrigati che siamo già in ritardo. Ti giuro che i tuoi capelli sono a posto. Ora muovi quel culo.》  
Gettando un'ultima occhiata allo specchio senza farsi vedere dalla cugina, Lucy si precipitò dietro Lily che stava già correndo verso la Sala Grande.  
《Cacchio se tutto non fosse un casino direi che Glorya Zabini è la tua cotta storica che ti ha appena chiesto di uscire.》  
Sbuffando la ragazza scosse la testa.  
《Lo faccio per te idiota. Un conto è farsi attendere, un altro è avere quaranta minuti di ritardo. E tu vuoi rientrare nel primo giusto...? Se no cosa direbbe Alec spaccami di nuovo il braccio Zabini?》  
Questa volta fu il turno di Lucy di storcere la bocca e continuare a correre senza inciampare.  
《Lily....ma la sala grande è sempre stata così lontana?》  
《Pensa Lulù, sei anche in discesa....》  
《NON.CHIAMARMI.LULÙ.》  
Ridendo la rossa si fermò davanti all'ingresso della sala grande, o meglio dire davanti a un Alec Zabini che appoggiato allo stipite della porta bloccava il flusso degli studenti.  
Sbuffando alla vista della ragazza che gli ghignava sarcastica, il moro volse tutta la sua attenzione alla cugina, a detta sua molto più bella e simpatica.  
《Oh ce l'abbiamo fatta Potter. Avrei potuto rileggermi guerra e pace per intero mentre ti aspettavo.》  
《Perché l'hai mai letto?》  
Ridacchiando Glorya Zabini scosse la testa.  
《L'importante è crederci.》  
《Giusto Zabini. L'importante è crederci.》  
Lily strattonò per il braccio la cugina che si stava specchiando nei vetri della finestra.  
《Faresti meglio ad andare Lulù.》  
Alec, che fino a quel momento non aveva preferito parola, chiese a Lucy se fosse pronta.  
《Sì sì. Andiamo pure.》  
I due ragazzi si avviarono verso il portone mentre Lily e Glorya rimasero a fissarsi negli occhi.  
《Dove vai Potter?》  
La mora agguantò "l'amica" per il braccio impedendole di entrare in sala grande.  
《Andavo a fare colazione...》  
《Nonono niente colazione. Non c'è tempo sulla tabella di marcia. E poi mi hai promesso una mattina di shopping, non dimenticarlo rossa.》  
Sbuffando la ragazza si lasciò trascinare fuori da Hogwarts non senza porre opposizione.

Come ogni inizio dicembre che si rispetti, quel sabato mattina iniziò a nevicare.  
In fondo cos'è l'attesa del natale senza neve?  
Però, è risaputo, insieme alla neve arriva anche il freddo.  
Lydia Iral, pur avendo declinato senza troppa gentilezza le proposte di uscire insieme di molti ragazzi, quel giorno aveva deciso di andare comunque a Hogsmade per i fatti suoi.  
Dopo aver comperato i regali di natale per i suoi famigliari e amici però i giri da fare erano esauriti.  
Dopo aver camminato per le stradine del paesino cercando di non andare in ipotermia, Lydia si infilò dentro un nuovo locale di origini babbane che aveva aperto di recente.  
Evitando le coppiette che si sbaciucchiavano sui divanetti, la ragazza raggiunse la cassa e ordinò un cappuccino col cioccolato.  
Non aveva mai bevuto quella bevanda prima d'ora, ma il nome l'aveva incuriosita fin da subito.  
Quando la commessa di Starbucks le porse il bicchierone col suo nome sopra, sorrise ed uscì.  
Aveva deciso di prendere una bevanda calda non tanto perché avesse sete, ma piuttosto per riscaldarsi le mani.  
Allontanatasi da quel nido di coppiette si lasciò cadere su una panchina del parchetto per bambini.  
Decise di prendere fuori il libro che aveva comprato prima e di mettersi a leggere per far passare il tempo.  
Non che aspettasse nessuno, ma tornare a Hogwarts prima di pranzo le sembrava più deprimente di mettersi a leggere su una panchina mentre tutti gli altri se la spassavano.  
Abbandonata dalla sua migliore amica che doveva uscire col suo ragazzo, e ostile nei confronti delle persone che le avevano chiesto di uscire, Lydia quel sabato mattina si ridusse a passarlo su una panchina a leggere Orgoglio e pregiudizio.  
Proprio quando era arrivata al punto in cui il signor Collins chiedeva a Elisabeth di sposarlo, una figura si affiancò a Lydia, sedendosi accanto a lei.  
《Come mai tutta sola, Lydia?》  
Risvegliandosi dalla trance in cui era caduta leggendo, la ragazza si girò verso il suo interlocutore e sorrise.  
《Nessuno mi ha chiesto di uscire e quindi sono venuta da sola.》  
La ragazza camuffò la sua mezza bugia con un altro sorriso.  
Mezza bugia che non tardò a essere scoperta.  
《Non ci credo che nessuno ha chiesto a Lydia Iral di uscire insieme. Insomma non è uno dei sogni proibiti di mezza Hogwarts per caso?》  
La mora abbassò lo sguardo e si mise a fissare con finto interesse la copertina del libro.  
《Allora diciamo che l'unica persona che volevo mi invitare ad uscire non l'ha fatto perché mi reputa solo un'amica.》  
Un lampo indefinibile passò negli occhi di Locran che però non tradì nessuna emozione.  
《E sentiamo, chi sarebbe questa persona talmente matta da non chiedere di uscire alla splendida Lydia Iral?》  
La ragazza sollevò la testa e Locran Scalamander poté notare le sue guance arrossate per il freddo e i capelli che le ricadevano disordinati sulle spalle.  
A detta del ragazzo, non era mai stata tanto bella.  
Così naturale e bellissima da svenire.  
《Tu.》  
C'era voluta tutta la forza d'animo della ragazza per riuscire a pronunciare quella semplice parola.  
E ci volle tutto il contegno del biondo per non baciarla immediatamente.  
《Io?》si limitò a dire.  
Lydia si spostò un ciuffo di capelli da davanti al viso e Locran si accorse che tremava.  
Senza farselo ripetere due volte si sporse verso la mora e la catturò in un abbraccio.  
Lydia poggiò la testa sulla spalla del ragazzo e cercò la forza di dirgli tutto.  
《Si, tu. Perché mi sono stancata di fare finta di andare dietro a dei ragazzi che non mi importano veramente e di fingere con te.》  
《Ti piaccio Lydia?》  
Tra tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto dire in quel momento, il biondo aveva scelto la peggiore.  
《Come se fosse una novità. Mi piaci da tanto Locran se ci tieni a saperlo.》  
Bastarono due semplici frasi per dare la forza al ragazzo per fare quello che voleva fare da anni.  
Locran poggiò una mano sulla guancia di Lydia prima di attirarla in un bacio che sapeva tanto di amore nascosto per troppo tempo.  
E quello, anche se arrivato leggermente in anticipo rispetto al calendario, per i due ragazzi sarebbe stato per sempre il regalo di Natale migliore di tutti i tempi.


	10. Capitolo nono

《Quanti vestiti mi vuoi fare ancora provare Zabini? Perché inizierei ad avere una discreta fame sai...》  
Sbuffando Glorya Zabini abbandonò il proposito di far provare a Lily Luna Potter quei vestiti che a lei non stavano bene perché non aveva i capelli rossi come la Potter.  
《Okay okay giuro che questo è l'ultimo.》  
Sorridendo come a dire che non ci credeva Lily scomparì, per quella che le era stato promesso sarebbe stata l'ultima volta, nel camerino.  
Quando riemerse era avvolta in un vestito nero senza maniche.  
Lo scollo a cuore e la gonna di tulle fino a metà coscia conferivano al vestito un aria molto romantica.  
《Ci potrei andare ad un matrimonio con questo...》  
Glorya riemerse dalla rivista che stava leggendo e fissò la rossa.  
《Se qualcuno si presentasse al mio matrimonio vestito di nero lo prenderei a calci in culo.》  
《Gne Gne Gne. Comunque perché questo vestito starebbe bene a me e a te no?》  
Come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo Glorya rispose:  
《Perché è nero. E io ho i capelli neri. Mica metti nero su nero. Come tu faresti vomitare con un vestito giallo/arancione/rosso.》  
《Ma io non ho i capelli gialli/arancioni!》  
Lily si mise ad osservarsi allo specchio cercando di capire se i suoi capelli tendessero davvero all'arancione.  
Poi alzò le spalle e rientrò nel camerino per indossare i suoi amati jeans e la felpa della sua squadra di quidditch del cuore.  
Quando uscì scoprì che la mora le aveva già pagato tutti i suoi vestiti utilizzando i galeoni che aveva trovato dentro la sua borsa.  
Lily sbuffò e raccolse da terra i suoi infiniti sacchetti.  
《Abbiamo finito?》  
《A dire la verità mancava la biancheria....》  
《No no no. Mi rifiuto categoricamente. Andiamo a mangiare che è meglio.》  
La serpeverde rise e seguì Lily che era già partita in quarta verso un pub dove da sola Glorya non sarebbe mai entrata.  
《Stai scherzando Potter? Sarà pieno di pedofili e stupratori lì dentro!》  
Lily spazientita si girò di 180° in modo da trovarsi faccia a faccia con l'altra ragazza.  
《Lì dentro vanno a mangiare i giocatori di Quidditch e per tua informazione non sono profili stupratori.》  
La mora si spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.  
《E perché dovremmo andare a mangiare in un pub pieno di giocatori di Quidditch?》  
Lily era sul punto di scoppiare e iniziò a gesticolare.  
《Beh insomma diciamo che guardi dentro dal vetro e poi mi dici chi noti.》  
Glorya si sporse e cercò di intravedere qualche figura famigliare attraverso le finestre del pub.  
Il suo sguardo si soffermò su una chioma rossa e immediatamente capì cosa aveva in mente Lily.  
《Lui e James vengono sempre a mangiare qua. Sono terribilmente prevedibili.》  
Lo disse a mo' di scusa, ma a Glorya non interessava come lo sapesse, le importava solamente che lì dentro ci fosse Fred Weasley.  
Grazie ad un incantesimo Lily infilò le buste piene di vestiti, scarpe, gioielli e pochette dentro la sua borsa e fece lo stesso con quelle di Glorya.  
《Zabini, quando entriamo devi essere il più provocante possibile okay?》  
Allo sguardo interrogativo della ragazza, la rossa rispose con una spiegazione più approfondita.  
《James odia quando ci provo con altri ragazzi, quindi se io lo faccio anche quando entro ci inviterà al loro tavolo. Solo che se lo faccio solo io non va bene, devi essere provocante anche tu. Okay?》  
Glorya annuì anche se non capiva la richiesta della rossa e si sistemò i capelli in modo da essere, come richiesto da Lily, più provocante.  
La rossa spalancò la porta del pub e si avvicinò sicura al bancone dove si appoggiò con i gomiti.  
Glorya la raggiunse subito e si mise ad imitare la grifoncina che stava seguendo il ritmo della musica con i fianchi regalando la vista del suo culo ai ragazzi che avevano alzato lo sguardo alla loro entrata.  
Quando il barista si avvicinò alle due ragazze non poté che non gettare una lunga occhiata alla scollatura che entrambe esibivano con un ghigno strafottente.  
Con una voce che trasudava sensualità Lily fece notare al ragazzo che erano lì per ordinare.  
Lo disse a voce abbastanza alta per fare in modo si essere sentita anche dai ragazzi seduti ai tavolini.  
Mentre la rossa ordinava per lei e per l'amica e flitrava apertamente con il barman, James si alzò dal suo tavolo e si avvicinò alle due ragazze.  
《Cosa ci fai qui Lily?》  
La sua voce era dura e Lily aspettò qualche secondo prima di rispondergli, giusto il tempo di scarabocchiare qualcosa su un tovagliolo e passarlo al ragazzo dall'altra parte del bancone accompagnando tutto con un occhiolino.  
《Non sei felice di vedermi fratellino?》  
Quando rispose non lo guardò ancora girata verso il barista, cosa che sapeva dava fastidio a James.  
《Lily guardami quando ti parlo.》  
Ghignando la ragazza si voltò verso il fratello sbattendo le ciglia nere di mascara.  
《Siamo venute a mangiare dopo una mattinata molto stancante di shopping selvaggio.》  
James sospirò sollevato, per un attimo aveva avuto paura che fosse lì per incontrarsi con qualcuno.  
Per sicurezza chiese comunque:  
《Sei qui con qualcuno?》  
Lily continuando a ghignare indicò Glorya.  
《Volete venire a sedervi?》  
《Ma come sei gentile Jamie.》  
Non aggiunse altro e prendendo le pietanze che il barista le porgeva seguì il fratello.  
Glorya non se lo fece ripetere due volte prima di seguire pure lei i due Potter.  
Quando arrivarono al tavolo James si sedette di fianco a Fred che salutò con un sorriso entrambe le ragazze.  
Lily poggiò il suo panino di fronte al fratello e con un sorrisetto si sedette.  
Glorya, con sua somma felicità, fu obbligata a sedersi di fronte al rosso.  
Mentre Lily iniziava a mangiare con molta calma in suo panino osservata da James, Fred iniziò a fare conversazione con la serpeverde.  
《Mi sono perso qualcosa o voi due non eravate molto amiche prima?》  
Glorya si girò verso Lily pensando che la rivolta fosse stata rivolta alla rossa, ma quando la vide concentrata sulla maionese che colava dal panino capì che Fred parlava con lei.  
《Oh no infatti, ma ha acconsentito ad andare a fare shopping insieme. Sono dell'idea che si debba rifare da zero il guardaroba.》  
Fred sorrise.  
《Immagino l'abbia scelto lei questo posto per andare a mangiare. O sei una tifosa di quidditch in incognito?》  
Glorya ridacchiò all'evidenza.  
《In effetti sì, l'ha scelto lei. Però il quidditch mi piace.》  
Fred sembrò sorpreso.  
《Davvero? E che squadra tifi?》  
Glorya, che intanto aveva addentato il suo panino non riuscì a rispondere, e forse fu una fortuna perché lei di quidditch proprio non se ne intendeva.  
《Tifa le Holyhead Harpies come me. Infatti oggi stavamo cercando anche l'outfit per la partita contro i Falmouth Falcons del 17 Dicembre.》  
James stupito sollevò il capo.  
《Lily non mi avevi detto che aveva intenzione di andare a quella partita.Ti avrei accompagnata se no.》  
Lily fece un sorrisetto di sfida al fratello.  
《A quanto pare ho già un accompagnatore, o sarebbe meglio dire accompagnatrice, però ci farebbe molto piacere se tu e Fred veniste. Sarebbe tutto più divertente. Lucy e Louis non possono quel weekend....》  
Fred sorrise alla cugina come se gli fosse appena stata portata la torta di compleanno migliore del mondo.  
《Oh se a Glorya non dà fastidio... È la sua prima partita di quidditch dal vivo a parte quelle del campionati qui ad Hogwarts o sbaglio?》  
Dopo aver bevuto un sorso d'acqua dalla bottiglietta la mora sorrise.  
《Oh no non sbagli. Ma sarebbe molto più divertente se ci fossi pure tu Fred...》  
Mentre i due ragazzi continuavano a parlare del più e del meno, Lily aveva abbandonato il pranzo, come se tutto ad un tratto le fosse passata la fame, e fissava il fratello che ricambiava lo sguardo.  
A un certo punto Fred si alzò, dicendo di dover andare in bagno e scomparì in un nanosecondo dalla vista del trio.  
Glorya approfittò della scomparsa temporanea del rosso per finire il suo pranzo e guardare di sott'occhio i due fratelli che si fissavano ancora.  
Intuendo il disagio di Lily pensò a qualcosa da dire, ma non le veniva neppure un argomento in mente.  
Quindi prese una penna dalla borsa e scarabocchiò qualcosa sul tovagliolo che poi passo alla rossa.  
Grazie Lily.  
La ragazza rimase interdetta per un attimo cercando di assimilare che la mora l'avesse appena chiamata per nome per la prima volta dopo cinque anni.  
Non c'è di che Glorya.  
Anche la Zabini sorrise alla vista del suo nome è si piegò all'altezza dell'orecchio della sua nuova amica.  
《Comunque Lucy a mio fratello interessa davvero. Questa mattina mi ha chiesto di aiutarlo a vestirsi. Non ha mai fatto così per nessuna. Le interessa davvero, non è solo per il sesso, credimi.》  
Lily mimò un grazie giusto in tempo per veder ricomparire Fred.  
《James ma hanno sempre fatto così schifo i bagni degli uomini in questo posto?》  
Il moro ridacchiò prima di rispondere al cugino.  
《Non saprei, di solito mi infilavo in quelli delle femmine...》  
Fred scoppiò a ridere e gli disse che era sempre lo stesso.  
《Vado a prendere una boccata d'aria, qua dentro si muore di caldo.》  
Lily non si curò neppure di sentire la risposta degli altri, afferrò semplicemente la sciarpa Grifondoro che si avvolse attorno al collo ed uscì dalla sala.  
Seguirono alcuni minuti di disagio dove James cercava una scusa per poter uscire pure lui e Fred rideva alla vista dell'amico.  
Alla fine Glorya tirò una gomitata al ragazzo che con un colpo di tosse ritrovò un certo contegno.  
《Vai cugino, e non fare cazzate.》  
James sorrise come per scusarsi e poi seguì l'esempio della sorella uscendo dal pub.  
Appena lasciò sbattere la porta del Puddlemere Pub (*) l'aria fredda di Dicembre gli fece rimpiangere di non aver preso almeno la sciarpa, ma di tornare dentro non se ne parlava.  
Alcuni piccoli fiocchi di neve si posarono sui suoi capelli corvini, fiocchi che al contatto col corpo caldo del ragazzo si sciolsero immediatamente.  
Si guardò intorno e poi girò l'angolo entrando in un piccolissimo vicoletto che conduceva a uno spiazzo poco più grande di un letto matrimoniale che si trovava proprio dietro apriva pub.  
Sapeva di trovare la sorella lì.  
Quando dopo le vittorie a quidditch andavano a mangiare con squadra e fan in quel pub e tutto iniziava ad essere troppo, Lily si rifugiava lì, sicura che nessuno l'avrebbe mai trovata.  
Caso volesse che un giorno, proprio dopo la rottura con il suo ennesimo ragazzo, Lily si fosse rifugiata lì e James l'avesse trovata a piangere mentre lui ed una bionda di cui oggi non ricordava più il nome cercavamo un posto appartato.  
Il ragazzo si ricordava perfettamente la rossa che si alzava e gli passava di fianco sussurandogli "divertitevi".  
Anche questa volta James non sbagliò, appena girato l'angolo vide infatti la sorella accucciata a terra con la schiena contro al muro, la testa seppellita tra le ginocchia, gli occhi chiusi e i capelli rossi che ricadevano disordinati sulla schiena.  
James avrebbe voluto poter restare a guardarla per l'eternità in quella posizione così naturale e allo stesso tempo così bella che ad avvicinarsi ebbe quasi paura di spezzare in due tutta quella bellezza.  
Quando arrivò davanti a lei si piegò sulle ginocchia in modo da essere più o meno alla sua altezza.  
Le spostò una ciocca di capelli da davanti al viso e le accarezzò la guancia con dolcezza.  
La ragazza sollevò la testa e incontrò gli occhi del fratello.  
《Jamie, cosa ci fai qui?》  
Il moro pregò con tutto il cuore che non gli chiedesse come avesse fatto a trovarla perché sarebbe stato spiacevole dover ritirare fuori delle storie così vecchie.  
《Ti cercavo.》  
Lily sorrise al fratello per la prima volta da quella mattina senza una nota di sarcasmo o sfida.  
《Come mai?》  
James si passò una mano tra i capelli.  
《Volevo accertarmi che stessi bene. È da un po' che mi eviti. Perché Lily, perché?》  
La ragazza volse il viso verso il cielo ed aprì la bocca, come a voler mangiare la neve che cadeva lenta dal cielo.  
Quando il fratello le chiese di nuovo il perché alzò le spalle.  
《Perché se è per quello che penso io Lils, quello che ci sta male qua sono io. Sono io che ti guardo mentre ci provi con uno sconosciuto, ci sono io che vorrei andare lì a spaccargli la faccia, ci sono io Lily, non tu.》  
Lily chiuse la bocca, e si mise a giocherellare con la sciarpa.  
《Come se fossi solo tu che ci stai male Jamie.》  
Il ragazzo sospirò afflitto.  
《Ti sei pentita Lily?》  
《Come potrei pentirmi di una cosa così James?》  
Il moro si morse il labbro pensando a cosa dire.  
《E allora perché?》  
Questa volta fu il turno di Lily di rimanere in silenzio per qualche secondo pensando a come rispondere.  
《Perché ogni volta che ti vedo vorrei saltarti addosso, baciarti, e quindi pensavo che evitandoti dopo un po' non sarebbe più successo, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo. E di sicuro non è una di quelle cose che puoi urlare al mondo come fanno nei film babbani.》  
《E allora fallo Lily. Nessuno deve venirlo a sapere per forza.》  
La ragazza si passò una mano sul viso e si alzò, imitata dal fratello.  
《Quindi?》  
《Oh Salazar! Stai zitto per una buona volta James!》  
《Fammi stare zitto tu.》  
Lily sorrise prima di salire in punta di piedi e avvicinare il suo viso a quello di James che annullò le distanze poggiano le sue labbra su quelle della sorella.  
Le mani della rossa si agganciarono dietro il collo del ragazzo che la attirò maggiormente a sé.  
Quel momento, quel bacio, tutto, era così perfetto, così perfettamente proibito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *il nome del pub è composto dalla prima parte del nome della squadra più antica di Quidditch, i Puddlemere United, e ovviamente pub.


	11. Capitolo decimo

Hogwarts taceva, tutti dormivano, ognuno accompagnato dai propri sogni e dalle proprie paure.  
Tutti tranne Dominique Wealsey. La ragazza sedeva a gambe incrociate su un divanetto della sala comune serpeverde.  
Indossava solo una magliettona che in precedenza era appartenuta al fratello Louis.  
Con sguardo atono fissava il caminetto dove, debole, scoppiettava un piccolo fuocherello.  
Una coperta di pile teneva al caldo la ragazza che quella notte non ne sapeva proprio di volersi addormentare.  
Non si aspettava di trovare nessuno ancora alzato a quell'ora.  
Ogni tanto gettava una veloce occhiata all'orologio inchiodato sopra il caminetto.  
Quando una figura si sedette accanto a lei le lancette segnavano le tre e mezza di mattina, di un nuovo giorno.  
La ragazza girò leggermente la testa in modo da intravedere tra i giochi di luce del fuoco il profilo del ragazzo che si era appena seduto.  
《Alec. Cosa ci fai sveglio?》  
Il ragazzo sospirò continuando a guardare anche lui il fuoco.  
《Potrei farti la stessa domanda Dominique.》  
《Immagino di si.》  
Un silenzio per nulla inadeguato a quell'ora della notte calò tra i due amici.  
《Bella merda essere innamorati.》  
Dominique si girò stupita verso il ragazzo.  
《Già. Bella merda.》  
Sospirarno entrambi completamente assorti nei loro pensieri.  
《Cosa ti è successo Alec?》  
Il ragazzo gettò un'occhiata all'orologio a muro prima di rivolgersi alla ragazza.  
《E così siamo finiti a confidarci a vicenda i nostri segreti alle tre e quaranta di notte?》  
Dominique rise amara.  
《Così pare.》  
Dominique fece una pausa come per cercare le parole.  
《Quindi? Chi è la fortunata?》  
Alec sorrise ma passò inosservato alla bionda che aspettava una risposta mentre si sistemava meglio la coperta di pile arancione con i pinguini che le aveva regalato da piccola la sorella Victorie.  
《Lucy.》  
La ragazza sbuffò.  
《Hai idea di quante Lucy ci siano ad Hogwarts? Qualche suggerimento?》  
Il ragazzo roteò gli occhi come se fosse ovvio di quale Lucy stava parlando.  
Infatti disse: 《Non penso ci sia più di una Lucy bella ad Hogwarts.》  
Dominique assunse un aria assorta, come se stesse facendo mente locale di tutte le Lucy che c'erano nel castello prima di esclamare: 《Fammi indovinare. Rossa, abbastanza alta, capelli mossi non crespi, occhi azzurri/grigi e sicuramente non approvata da tuo padre. Che ha preso la tua felpa della squadra di quidditch e tu non le hai detto nulla. Indovinato?》  
Un sorrisetto spuntò sul volto del giovane Zabini.  
《Penso che tu abbia indovinato Dom.》  
《E io penso che tu non ti sia mai preso una cotta come questa. Se ti chiedesse di perdere la partita di quidditch contro grifondoro lo faresti.》  
Una smorfia spuntò sul volto del moro.  
《Okay okay mi potrebbe piacere. Ma non esageriamo eh. Il quidditch è pur sempre il quidditch e poi ho dei conti in sospeso con la Potter.》  
Dominique scosse la testa divertita dalla passione del suo amico per il quidditch.  
Nessuno proferì più parola per una manciata di minuti e gli occhi dei due serpeverde si persero tra le fiamme del fuoco, unica fonte di calore della sala.  
Entrambi abbandonati ai propri pensieri non si accorgevano del tempo che passav, lnto.  
《Quindi? Devo ancora sapere cos'è successo alla mia bionda preferita.》  
Dominique sembrò non sentire l'amico che scherzosamente la chiamava e continuò a guardare assorta il fuoco.  
O forse non stava neppure guardando quello e il suo sguardo vagava oltre, troppo persa nei suoi penieri per accorgersene solamente.  
《Ehy Dom, che succede? Ci sei?》  
L'unica risposta che il moro ricevette fu su leggero movimento della chioma bionda che stava ad indicare, probabilmente, che no, la ragazza non c'era.  
Alec ritrasse le mani dal fuoco dove le aveva avvicinate per scaldarle e avvicinò due dita al volto della bionda facendole girare il viso verso di lui.  
Stava per aprire bocca e dire qualcosa quando notò delle lacrime che solcavano le guancie della Weasley e i suoi occhi arrossati visibili anche nel buio quasi totale della sala omune.  
Senza dire neppure una parola tirò la bionda verso di lui strigendola in uno di quegli abbracci che sua sorella scherzosamente definiva da orso polare in carenza di coccole.  
Dominique sembrò sprofondare in quella stretta possente.  
Alec restò lì, fermo, anche quando la ragazza inizò ad inondargli il petto di lacrime amare.  
Cominciò a carezzarle la schiena come fa una mamma quando suo figlio ha il prmo incubo notturno o quando si sente male.  
Aspettò, paziente, che la ragazza si riprendesse, cosciente del fatto che in quel momento la cosa che Dominique desideava di più era un abbraccio, magari non il suo, ma in generale un abbraccio e una persona che la stesse ad ascoltare, paziente.  
E forse era stato un caso o era destino che prprio in quel momento, mentre Dominique e Alec erano abbracciati sul divanetto, in un incocio di gambe e braccia, con i loro volti a pochi entimetri di distanza, entrasse Scorpius.  
Sembrava un angelo del paradiso, i capelli scompigliati di chi ha passato tanto tempo a rigirarsi nel letto cercando di trovare la posizione migliore, i pettorali scolpiti di chi passa ore e ore ad allenarsi messi in bella mostra anche grazie alla mancanza della maglietta, proabilmente tolta per il troppo caldo che a quanto pare sentiva solo lui, gli occhi grigi che fissi su quel'immagine che gli era presentata davanti su un vassoio d'argento mandavano bagliori sinistri.  
Lui, il suo migliore amico e lei, la sua ragazza stretti sul divano mezzi nudi.  
Il resto poi lo ignorava, ma spesso quello che vedono gli occhi viene preso come verità.  
La testa del moro, leggermente piegata in avanti era la certezza di Scorpius che l'amico non lo vedesse.  
Ma lei sì.  
Forse aveva sentito i passi felpati del biondo, oppure semplicemente aveva alzato la testa per puro caso.  
Ma ora eccolo lì, davant a lei, più bello che mai e con un'espressione omicida sul volto.  
Dominique si sottrasse di scatto dall'abbraccio di Alec, cosa che agli occhi del Malfoy non li fece apparire che ancora più colpevoli.  
Il moro fissò stranito la ragazza che aveva sul volto l'espressione di chi ha appena visto morire qualcuno, prima di girarsi, segendo lo sguardo della bionda.  
Il suo migliore amico, quallo che sapeva tutto di lui, dalla sua prima cotta alle sue più grandi paure, era lì, e lo fisava come si guarda qualcuno che si vuole uccidere da lì a poco.  
Continuarono a fissarsi, in attesa che qualcuno avesse il coraggo di aprire bocca e scatenare l'inferno.  
Alla fine fu proprio il biondo, quello che forse aveva qualcosa da dire, ad aprire boca.  
《E così il mio migliore amico si fa la mia ragazza? Interessante. Pensi possa andare bene come trama per un nuovo schifido romanzetto rosa con cui esoridre nel mondo babbano? Oppure anche per loro è inconcepibile?》  
Alec strabuzzò gli occhi.  
《Cosa stai dicendo Scorp?》  
Il biondo fece una smorfia a metà tra la prese in giro e il dolore.  
《Quello che vedo.》  
Il moro, ancora più scioccato fece correre lo sgurdo da lui alla ragazza che seduta a fianco a lui non proferiva parola e tremava nella sua canottiera nera; la coperta arancione giaeva in terra, lontana da lei.  
《Non so te, ma io avrei visto me stesso che abbracciava Dominique che stava piangendo.》  
《Non so te ma io qui davanti a me ho il miglior bugiardo di sempre. O non eri forse tu che inventavi sembre scuse inattaccabili da fonire ai nostri genitori. Ma per tua sfortuna io ti conosco e so che stai mentendo. Non si fa così Alexander, metire è da cattivi ragazzi. Non che farsi, come ho già detto, la ragazza del tuo migliore amico non lo sia in fondo non credi?》  
Alec si passò na mano tra i capelli corvini, scompigliandoseli, mentre il biondo ghignava sarcastico.  
《Scusami ma la tua ragazza te la sarai fatto fore tu. Non pensi?》  
Scorpius ghignò, sinistro.  
《Oh quello sicuro. Ma dimmi scopa bene?》  
《Basta Scorpius, basta. Se devi continuare a sprare queste cazzate forse è meglio che tu torni a letto. Almeno tu non rompi il cazzo con questee stronzate.》  
"Oh scusa, devi ancora finire. Poi passala pure a Edward mi raccomando eh. Oh e tutto questo mente piange giusto.》  
Scorpius si girò, lasciando il suo amico a bocca aperta.  
Era quasi arrivato agli scalini uando una malo gelida si strinse attorno al suo polso costringendolo a girarsi.  
《Primo. Non parlare di me come se fossi una cosa, una cosa tua per di più. Perchè non so se te ne sei accorto, ma io sono una persona. Secondo. Per quante volte Alec abbia mentito questa volta era sincero. Ficcatelo in quella testa del cazo Scorpius, non sono io a metterti le corna. Hai una fottutissima coda di paglia. Terzo. Stavo piangendo davvero. E ora non saltare su con una di quelle tue battutine E perchè la principessina piangeva? perchè oltre ad essere una persona ho pure sedici anni e quelle battute poi te le infili su per il culo, okay?》  
Scorpius rimase senza parole per qualche secondo, probabilmente cercando di assimilare tutte le cose dette dalla bionda.  
《E perchè piangevi scusa?》  
Dominique era nervosa, si vedeva.  
Continuava torturarsi le mani e non lasciava stare i suoi capelli.  
Alla fine però si decise a parlare, rompendo l'imbarazzante silenzio che si era andato a creare.  
《Forse perchè il mio fidanzato mentre siamo fuori insieme guarda i culi alle altre ragazze e non mi presta attenzione e poi quando qualcuno mi abbraccia pensa di poter venire a fare il geloso. Non pensi?》  
Senza aspettare nesuna risposta raccattò da terra la coperta arancione con i pinguini e dopo aver ugurato la buona notte ai due ragzzi si diresse nel dormitorio, lasciando i due amici a fissarsi.


	12. Capitolo undicesimo

《Hai bisogno?》  
Alison Clifford, chiamata a terra sussultò sentendo la voce che la chiamava.  
Cercando di non cadere rovinosamente a terra alzò la testa mettendo a repentaglio il suo equilibrio senza dubbio precario.  
Il ragazzo che svettava sopra di lei aveva un'espressione divertita sulla faccia.  
Alison perplessa abbassò di nuovo la testa, cercando di capire come mai il biondo era così tanto divertito.  
Sparse a terra tra i libri del settimo anno giacevano delle riviste babbane di moda e alcune si erano aperte lasciando intravedere i fisici da urlo delle ragazze che posavano e i loro vestiti tanto sensazionali quanto costosi.  
Lei non ci trovava nulla di strano in tutto ciò, ma pensandoci meglio forse poteva risultare un poco strano per un ragazzo, già giusto un poco strano.  
Dopo aver valutato accuratamente anche la posizione da equilibrista che aveva assunto, Alison ritornò a guardare il ragazzo.  
O meglio, guardò il punto dove prima c'era Louis Weasley e che ora era inesorabilmente vuoto.  
Girò leggermente la testa per cercare di vedere se per caso si era spostato dietro di lei, ma nulla, solamente la sua caviglia che cedeva di lato e lei che cadeva distesa sulle sue amatissime e innumerevoli riviste e sui libri di scuola che in quel momento avevano degli spigoli particolarmente appuntiti.  
Solamente quando la ragazza si trovò distesa sul pavimento di un corridoio del quinto piano con la testa rivolta al soffitto e i libri sotto la sua schiena notò il ragazzo accovacciato di fianco a lei che aveva in mano alcune sue riviste e il libro di pozioni che alla vista della bionda a terra si era bloccato dal raccogliere qualcos'altro da terra.  
《Tutto bene Alison?》  
Cautamente Louis poggiò le riviste a terra e si alzò porgendo poi una mano alla ragazza per aiutarla ad alzarsi.  
Alison non se lo fece ripetere due volte e poggiò la sua piccola manina in quella grande del ragazzo che l'aiutò ad alzarsi.  
《Ora decisamente meglio.》  
Louis sorrise solare.  
《Beh che ne dici di raccogliere tutta questa roba?》  
La bionda guardò il pavimento e in effetti per terra c'era davvero tanta roba.  
Piume, una boccetta d'inchiostro blu che per miracolo divino non si era rotta, le riviste, i libri di scuola, rotoli e rotoli di pergamena, fogli per gli appunti, un mascara, un rossetto e una matita per gli occhi, una matita normale, una gomma, cartine di caramelle e caramelle con ancora la cartina, una mela e con sommo imbarazzo di Alison degli assorbenti che nella caduta si erano rovesciati pure loro fuori dalla borsa.  
《Mi sembra una buona idea.》  
In tacito accordo entrambi si inginocchiarono e da una parte Alison buttava tutto alla rinfusa nella borsa, dall'altra Louis impilava ordinatamente tutto e allineava sopra un libro le varie piume.  
Con sommo orrore da parte della bionda di fianco alle penne appoggiò anche gli assorbenti, senza il minimo imbarazzo.  
Probabilmente con due sorelle è abituato a vedere di peggio cercò di convincersi da sola la grifona, o quanto meno quella situazione non sembrava metterlo a disagio più di tanto.  
Quando anche la carta assorbente per inchiostro fu gettata nella tracolla, Alison si alzò in piedi spolverandosi la gonna e cercando di apparire il meno possibile una che è appena caduta rovesciando tutta la borsa per terra e che ha appena fatto una figura di merda, quantomeno dal suo punto di vista, colossale davanti a uno del quinto.  
《Beh...grazie allora. Sei stato molto gentile.》  
Louis inclinò il lato della bocca in un modo cha suo malgrado la ragazza trovò irresistibile.  
《Di nulla.》  
Sì, senza dubbio quel sorrisetto era illegalmente bello.  
Come lui per altro.  
Ma è del quinto e io sono del settimo e per di più mi ha appena raccolto degli assorbenti quindi non se ne parla cara Alison Clifford.  
Erano questi i pensieri che frullavano nella mente della ragazza mentre accettava di vedersi qualche volta non in un corridoio.

《Hey Honey.》  
Locran lasciò un bacio a stampo sulle labbra di Lydia, evitando la sua furia omicida.  
《E comunque la prossima volta che mi chiami Honey ti vomito in faccia.》  
Il biondo scosse la testa davanti alla finezza di quella che era fiero di poter affermare essere la sua ragazza.  
《Quindi? Questa Secrecy? Mi hai chiamato per questo no? Oltre che per vedere la mia perfezione. Hai scoperto qualcosa? Sai chi è?》  
Il Corvonero scosse la testa scompigliandosi il ciuffo biondo che Lydia rimise a posto con una risatina.  
《No non chi è. Ma ho pensato ad alcune cose.》  
La faccia incuriosita della ragazza lo convinse a proseguire.  
《Ho riletto molte volte i personaggi che questa Secrecy aveva dato è visto che la metà non li conoscevo sono andato a leggermi i libri.》  
La serpe scoppiò a ridere.  
《E bravo il mio Corvonero preferito!》  
Locran fece un gesto con la mano come a sminuire il gigantesco lavoro che aveva fatto.  
《Comunque stavo dicendo. Sono tutti titoli babbani. Dal primo all'ultimo. Va bene che sono libri e film molto conosciuti anche nel mondo magico, ma nessun racconto di magia, o quanto meno non la nostra magia.》  
Lydia annuì con la testa.  
《Non ci avevo fatto caso. Però hai ragione.》  
《Lo so io ho sempre ragione.》  
La ragazza scosse il capo divertita prima di racchiudere il volto del suo ragazzo tra le mani e baciarlo.  
《Capisco di essere affascinante e irresistibile, ma non ho finito.》  
Lydia alzò le mani come in segno di resa e ammiccò verso il suo ragazzo che non riusciva a ritrovare il filo del discorso.  
《Oh okay, praticamente secondo me Secrecy andrebbe cercata tra qualcuno che conosce bene, molto bene, il mondo babbano e ne è affascinato e che odia i Weasley-Potter.》  
《Fino ai Weasley-Potter c'ero arrivata pure io. Ora non ci resta che cercare no?》  
Locran si passò una mano nei capelli e si avvicinò alla ragazza.  
《Magari più tardi, che dici?》  
Mentre Lydia ghignava, il ragazzo catturò le sue labbra in un bacio.  
《Sei bellissima, Honey.》


	13. Capitolo dodicesimo

L'Accademia auror si trovava nel mezzo della Londra babbana, perfettamente integrata tra gli edifici vittoriani che la affiancavano.  
Un semplice londinese non si sarebbe mai accorto dell'aura che la avvolgeva.  
Sembrava sprizzare magia, ma questo ovviamente a chi non sapeva cosa fosse quell'edificio passava inosservato.  
Molti turisti si fermavano davanti al palazzo per farsi scattare foto ricordo.  
Anche le persone che passavano lì davanti tutti i giorni erano ugualmente attratte da quel posto che nessuno sapeva cosa fosse.  
Giravano molte voci in questione.  
C'era chi diceva che era la residenza di una famiglia più ricca della regina d'Inghilterra che per non venire a contatto con i poveri non usciva mai.  
Altri pensavano fosse un quartier generale dei servizi segreti, ma di fatto non si vedeva mai entrare nessuno.  
Quelli più fantasiosi, infine, si divertivano a fantasticare su possibili inquilini e magari loschi affari che si svolgevano all'interno di quello splendido palazzo.  
Ma ovviamente non era nulla di questo.  
Si trattava semplicemente delle residenze dei maghi che studiavano per diventare auror, carriera assai difficile eppure molto ambita.  
Anche quel sabato mattina Kimberly Warrington saliva gli scalini del palazzo quasi strisciando a terra per quanto era stanca.  
Avvolta in un incantesimo che la rendeva invisibile, guardava sconsolata i gradini che la separavano dal portone di frassino.  
Troppi, decisamente troppi.  
Quella notte era stata assai faticosa.  
Aveva dovuto rincorrere per tutta Londra un mago che per due mesi pareva divertirsi a confondere e truffare i turisti.  
Normalmente sarebbe toccato al dipartimento dell'applicazione delle leggi del ministero della magia, se non fosse stato che durante l'ora che precedeva la cena aveva fatto saltare in aria la metro, bloccando metà della linea C.  
E quindi avevamo mandato lei e George Award, che in questo momento era stravaccato a casa della sua ragazza, a catturarlo.  
Mentre saliva gli ultimi scalini Kimberly ricordò con la nostalgia di chi ha amato molto qualcosa, Hogwarts, con le sue scale che si spostano e i freddi sotterranei per lei terribilmente accoglienti.  
Sì, in quel momento sarebbe voluta essere in quel posto e non lì, davanti all'altissimo portone che l'avrebbe immessa nell'edificio.  
Voleva solamente stendersi sul vecchio baldacchino dai tendaggi verdi che era stato il suo letto per sette anni e addormentarsi in santa pace.  
Invece doveva ancora parlare col responsabile della loro missione senza George, cosa che le sarebbe valsa una sgridata epica.  
E infine, mentre entrava nel palazzo, le balenò nella testa una ricordo, che le fece tornare in mente il suo ultimo splendido anno e tutto quello che era successo.

La stanza delle necessità era addobbata a festa.  
Sembrava di trovarsi in un salone di una grande corte rinascimentale.  
E lei danzava, avvolta in un vestito color porpora.  
Danzava con lui che si chinava e la baciava.

E anche la prime due settimane di dicembre volsero al termine.  
Non era successo granchè, Corvonero aveva vinto 210 a 70 contro Tassoroso, la McGranitt in comune accordo con Vitius aveva deciso che era il momento di programmare verifiche a non finire di trasfigurazione e tutti aspettavano con crescente trepidazione la prima vera partrita di quidditch dell'anno.  
Infatti, da lì a una settimana si sarebbero scontrati Serpeverde e Grifondoro, entrambi più che decisi a stravincere sugli avversari.  
Quel sabato le strade di Hogsmade erano ricoperte dalla neve che cadeva ancora dal cielo.  
Durante la notte c'era stata una vera e propria bufera di neve ma gli studenti di Hogwarts non avrebbero mai rinunciato alla loro giornata di libertà.  
E poi quell'atmosfera natalizia avrebbe convinto tutti ad uscire dal castello solamente per fare una battaglia di palle di neve.  
Gli studenti dei primi due anni, infatti, non potendo andare a Hogsmade si erano riversati nel parco di Hogwarts e i ragazzi che lo attraversavano per andare a Hogsmade dovevano fare attenzione a dove camminavano per evitare di essere colpiti da una palla di neve vagante.  
Anche Alec Zabini e Lucy Weasley quel giorno si stavano godendo la loro prima uscita da fidanzati.  
Mentre la rossa saltellava di fianco al ragazzo non poté evitare di inciampare in un sasso ricoperto di neve.  
Davanti agli occhi divertiti del ragazzo la grifondoro cadde a peso morto nella neve con la faccia rivolta verso il basso.  
Preoccupato Alec si inginocchiò di fianco a lei, cercando di capire se si fosse fatta male.  
Le tolse il cappello per scorgerle il volto e una massa di capelli rossi si riversò fuori creando un forte contrasto con la purezza della neve.  
《Lucy? Ehy Lu ci sei?》  
Alec si sedette per terra cercando di smuovere la figura a terra.  
《Lucy? Tutto bene? Devi andare in infermeria? Ti sei fatta male?》  
Mentre il ragazzo si distendeva per essere all'altezza della rossa, le labbra di quest'ultima, nascoste dalla neve si arricciarono in un sorrisetto malizioso.  
Il tempo di chiamarla un'ultima volta e il serpeverde si trovò schiacciato a terra dalla sua ragazza che in quel momento sembrava divertirsi a infilargli la neve gelida sotto il cappotto.  
《Dai Lu, fammi almeno girare!》  
La ragazza ghignò e si spostò dalla schiena del suo ragazzo giusto il tempo di farlo girare prima di gettarsi nuovamente sopra di lui ridendo felice.  
Ma presto fu il turno di Lucy di trovarsi schiacciata contro la neve fredda a dimenarsi dalla stretta del serpeverde divertito.  
E mentre i fiocchi di neve continuavano a cadere candidi su Hogwarts, le labbra dei due ragazzi si unirono prima di scivolare entrambi giù per una discesa ancora abbracciati mentre ridevano divertiti.  
In lontananza una ragazza si allontanava stringendo i pugni e conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi, estranea all'euforia dal sapore di cannella e biscotti appena sfornati di cui tutti erano pervasi.


	14. Capitolo tredicesimo

Seduta in Sala Grande quella domenica mattina Lucy ignorava la tempesta che si stava per abbattere su di lei.  
Poco prima il suo ragazzo era passato a darle il bacio del buongiorno davanti agli occhi di Lily che ora non la smetteva di prenderla per il culo.  
Con un sorrisetto sulle labbra la ragazza continuò a girare il cucchiaino dentro la tazza del suo caffè americano mattutino.  
《Non c'è neanche un briciolo di soddisfazione a prenderti per il culo Weasley!》  
Lucy scosse la testa desolata davanti alla sua migliore amica.  
《Penso che andrò a parlare con la sorella della tua dolce metà che è senza dubbio molto più simpatica di Alec spaccami il braccio Zabini.》  
Mentre la rossa si alzava non riuscì ad evitare il pugno dell'amica che non era poi tanto scherzoso visto che le aveva colpito il nervo facendole un male cane.  
Mentre se ne andava tenendosi il braccio ancora dolorante, Lily fece la linguaccia alla cugina e le sillabò due parole.  
Buona fortuna.  
Lucy non ci fece caso, anzi le cancellò proprio dalla sua memoria e dopo aver finito di mangiare sollevò lo sguardo dal piatto.  
Per poco non rischiò di cadere dalla panca per lo spavento.  
Sua sorella Molly Weasley era seduta di fronte a lei e la fissava con quello sguardo che di solito aveva suo padre quando durante l'estate non apriva neppure un libro per studiare e passava tutto il tempo a divertirsi.  
Quello sguardo che voleva dire è la tua fine questa Lucy Weasley.  
Rinunciando ad andarsene di corsa, non sarebbe stato molto da Grifondoro, la ragazza cercò di indossare una maschera di indifferenza.  
Maledetta Lily! Maledetta lei e la sua fottuta ritirata strategica! Proprio non se lo spiegava come la Potter fosse finita in Grifondoro.  
《Ma che piacere vedere la tua ineguagliabile faccia da schiaffi sorella.》  
Molly storse la bocca senza dire però nulla.  
《Comunque se devi dirmi che vado male in pozioni e che papà è arrabbiato quella è il tuo tavolo. Grazie Prego Ciao.》  
Gli occhi della corvonero però non guardarono nella direzione che la sorella le indicava, ma rimasero fissi sul volto della ragazza, come se volesse leggerle l'anima.  
《Smettila di uscire con quello Zabini.》  
Poche parole, neanche una decina, ma che bastarono a far salire su tutte le furie la Grifondoro e allo stesso tempo ferirla.  
《Tu non puoi dirmi con chi posso e non posso uscire okay?》  
Molly ignorò le pare della sorella come se non fossero mai state pronunciate.  
《Ma non te lo dico io. Te lo dice papà. È preoccupato per te.》  
《No! Non è preoccupato per me! È preoccupato per la sua reputazione, la sua secondogenita con un figlio di mangiamorte che orrore!, e tu per la tua. Mi fate entrambi schifo.》  
La corvonero store le labbra ma non disse nulla, forse non voleva far arrabbiare ancora di più la sorella.  
《E comunque io, quando tu sei messa con quello Scamander, non sono venuta da te a dirti che è solo uno svitato e che non potevi metterti con lui perché sarebbe stato un affronto alla tua intelligenza. E poi tu mica lo conosci Alec. Per quanto ne puoi sapere potrebbe essere dolce come il miele e a te non andrebbe comunque bene perché è Serpeverde e ha un cognome pesante.》  
《Dimostramelo. Dimostrami che quello Zabini non è come penso io. E comunque Lys è una persona molto intelligente e sicuramente non uno svitato.》  
Lucy si alzò in piedi, in modo da sovrastare a sorella.  
《Io non ti devo dimostrare proprio nulla Molly. È la mia vita e tu non ti devi permettere di contestare le mie scelte.》  
Anche l'altra rossa si alzò, scalvalcò la panca e scrollandosi le spalle se ne andò lasciando le sue parole ad aleggiare nel silenzio.  
《Sappilo. Io non ci sarò per te quando Zabini ti spezzerà il cuore. Perché credimi, succederà.》

La stanza era buia e ben riscaldata, merito della ragazza che teneva diligentemente dietro al fuoco, stando attenta che ci fosse sempre legna a bruciare.  
Accucciata davanti al camino soffiava sulle braci, cercando di far prendere l'ultimo tocco che aveva aggiunto.  
Mentre tutta l'accademia dormiva, Kimberly Warrington era lì, nella sala collettiva, a mantenere acceso il fuoco.  
Non che nessuno glie l'avesse chiesto, era lì di suo spontanea volontà, e mentre le occhiaie del giorno dopo si facevano sempre più una realtà, la ragazza non si arrendeva e imperterrita vegliava.  
Quando George Award, capelli castani scompigliati e occhi verdi con striature rosse per il freddo, attraversò la gigantesca porta della sala, le lancette dell'orologio erano ferme sulle quattro e quaranta si notte.  
Kim sollevò la testa e si alzò in piedi.  
Finalmente il suo vegliare era giunto a termine.  
Quando il ragazzo vide la mora con cui faceva coppia nell'addestramento sussultò per lo spavento misto alla sorpresa.  
《Kim...come mai sei sveglia.》  
In cuor suo il ragazzo aveva quasi paura di sentire la risposta, perciò rimase a fissare assorto il fuoco che allegro scoppiettava nel camino.  
《Harry ti vuole vedere domani mattina.》  
Sul volto dell'ex Grifondoro passò l'ombra della confusione.  
《Harry?》  
La mora sbuffò, scocciata per davvero.  
Era restata sveglia tutta la notte per poter avvisare il suo compagno in cambio di cosa? Di una persona che neppure capiva.  
《Harry Potter. Il responsabile del nostro addestramento.》  
《Oh...》  
Ora George era visibilmente preoccupato.  
Nella sua mente tutti i motivi per cui il salvatore del mondo magico volesse vederlo si susseguivano veloci, senza però trovare una ragione convincente.  
Tutto era in balia delle parole che la ragazza avrebbe pronunciato da lì a poco.  
《Ha detto che la prossima volta che non ti presenti per un rapporto ti sbatte fuori. Ed era serio. Buonanotte.》  
Mentre il ragazzo rifletteva sul suo parziale verdetto, non si accorse che la mora aveva quasi raggiunto l'altro lato della sala e quindi la porta che immettere nel corridoio dei dormitori.  
Solo quando per sbaglio la ragazza sbattè contro un tavolino George si risvegliò dallo stato di trance in cui era caduto.  
《Kim...ti ho fatto qualcosa?》  
La ragazza, stupita per la domanda si girò.  
《Perché?》  
Il moro scrollò le spalle, come a voler dire che era una sensazione.  
《Quindi? Ti ho fatto qualcosa?》  
Kimberly si morse il labbro, lo stesso gesto che compiva quando non voleva urlare, prima di rispondere.  
《No.》  
Un parola secca, ma dentro non tanto sicura come voleva sembrare.  
E mentre si avviava verso la sua camera da letto i ricordi la investirono in pieno.  
Parole mai dimenticate che l'avevano portata a dubitare del suo no.

I sotterranei di Hogwarts quel giorno erano più bui e teatri del solito, come a voler deprimere ancora di più gli studenti Serpeverde del quinto e del settimo anno che non potevano stare fuori in giardino a godersi il sole di metà maggio ma dovevamo studiare per gli esami di Giunio.  
Proprio quella sera, che doveva essere la fine di un altro giorno uguale agli altri si rivelò invece completamente diversa per due ragazzi.  
In uno dei corridoi dei sotterranei più inesplorati persino dagli Slytherin due ragazzi parlavano, appoggiati al muro.  
《Senti Kim, lo so che è la fine dell'anno e che è passato tanto da...dalla prima volta insomma. Ma beh ecco..》  
Il ragazzo era nervoso, si vedeva dal suo atteggiamento.  
Si torturava le mani sudate e guardava per terra, come per evitare lo sguardo della mora.  
《Ecco cosa precisamente Award?》  
George Award era bello, ma non una di quelle bellezze che ti fanno accapponare la pelle.  
Piuttosto quelle che devi imparare a conoscere a cui poi non puoi più rinunciare.  
I capelli castani scuri erano solo la cornice a un volto bellissimo e gli occhi verdi sembravano splendere di luce propria.  
《Ecco mi sento in colpa verso Mad. Io insomma, io penso di amarla.》  
Freddi erano invece gli occhi di Kimberly Warrington.  
Azzurri ghiaccio fissavano come distanti il ragazzo.  
Quello sguardo aveva il potere di farti sentire inferiore, di farti pentire di quello che avevi fatto e di farti perdere la testa.  
E questo George lo sapeva bene e proprio per questo non si attentava ad alzare la testa.  
In quel momento il suo coraggio Grifondoro era stato sostituito da una specie di riverenza.  
《Quindi riesci ancora ad amare una ragazza che hai tradito per mesi. Ammirevole.》  
Anche la voce della ragazza era gelida e il Grifondoro ci mise un poco per trovare le parole per replicare.  
《Sì. L'ho sempre amata. Dovevo solo capirlo. Tu...》  
Le labbra rosse in contrasto con la carnagione pallida della ragazza si serrarono.  
《Io?》  
George fece un respiro profondo prima di parlare.  
Odiava ammetterlo, ma al suo settimo anno si sentiva ancora intimorito a dire qualcosa in faccia a quella ragazza.  
《Tu sei stata solo un divertimento. Un bel divertimento.》  
Kimberly non si mosse, rimase immobile a fissare il vuoto.  
《Allora penso che non abbiamo nient'altro da dirci.》  
Alla fine la ragazza si voltò, i lunghi capelli neri sciolti sulla schiena che si muovevano con lei, i passi che rimbombavano nel corridoio vuoto, una lacrima che, solitaria, scivolava sulla guancia liscia.  
Una lacrima uguale a quella che, anni dopo, lo stesso ragazzo avrebbe fatto scendere dagli occhi di ghiaccio della sereverde in un corridoio buio ed inesorabilmente vuoto.


	15. Capitolo quattordicesimo

Sommersa da libri e pergamene quel mercoledì sera Rose Weasley entrò in biblioteca evitando per un pelo di travolgere un ragazzino che in quel preciso istante stava uscendo.  
Con un sonoro sbuffo lasciò cadere la pila di libri che portava su un tavolo appartato nella sezione dedicata ad erbologia, prima di afflosciarsi sulla sedia.  
Mentalmente si maledì per aver preteso di voler leggere tutti quei tomi entro un mese.  
Naturalmente non ce l'aveva fatta pur essendo la primogenita di Hermione Granger.  
Quei libri erano troppo grandi e difficili anche per lei.  
E ora le toccava riportarli tutti in una volta per non sforare il numero massimo di giorno concessi per leggerli.  
Dalla borsa a tracolla di pelle che prima aveva fatto cadere a terra tirò fuori i libri di scuola, in fin dei conti il primo motivo per cui era andata in biblioteca quella sera era finire di studiare per il giorno dopo e mettersi avanti per la settimana.  
Studiare le piaceva, ma non in situazione come quella in cui si trovava.  
Il giorno dopo aveva un'importante compito di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e non aveva ancora finito il ripasso generale.  
Storcendo la bocca aprì il manuale di difesa.  
Il titolo, scritto in grassetto, recitava Expecto Patronum, incantesimo di difesa. (livello avanzato)  
Sbuffando scosse la testa e si mise a leggere sottovoce i suoi appunti scritti a margine di pagina e negli spazi vuoti tra le figure.  
Tutti i giovani maghi bramavano fin dal primo anno di imparare quell'incanto che aveva affascinato generazioni di ragazzi.  
E poi finalmente il sesto anno, l'anno in cui finalmente avrebbero imparato a produrlo.  
E tutto si rivelava una delusione.  
Infinite lezioni solo di spiegazione e poi ore e ore per riuscire a produrre solamente del fumo argentato.  
Certo, quando finalmente lo evochi correttamente è bellissimo vedere il tuo animale fare balzi nell'aria.  
Rose scosse la testa tornando a concentrarsi sui suoi appunti.  
Un paio di ore dopo la ragazza chiuse di botto il libro di difesa e si sciolse la coda di cavallo che si era precedentemente fatta.  
Per quel giorno basta studiare, decisamente.  
Ripose con cura i libri di studio nella borsa prima di sollevare nuovamente la pila di tomi che doveva assolutamente consegnare.  
Evitando di colpire i tavoli e gli scaffali si diresse verso il bancone di consegna dove l'arcigna bibliotecaria stava compilando il librone dove erano segnati i prestiti. Nuovamente schivò per un pelo una ragazza che le stava venendo addosso non guardando dove camminava troppo intenta a leggere un libro.  
Cercando di non perdere l'equilibrio si appoggiò al bancone facendo sobbalzare la bibliotecaria che la fissò male prima di segnare sul suo libro che Rose aveva riportato i libri presi precedentemente in prestito.  
La rossa la ringraziò e non ricevendo risposta alzò le spalle e si avviò verso l'uscita.  
Mentre camminava superando l'ultimo scaffale sentì qualcuno toccarle la spalla.  
La ragazza si girò trovandosi davanti un ragazzo che non riconosceva in quel momento ma che identificò come un serpeverde per i colori della cravatta slacciata che gli pendeva dal collo.  
I primi bottoni della camicia erano slacciati, i capelli disordinati e le labbra gonfie.  
Rose storse la bocca.  
Detestava quel genere di persone.  
《Sei in una biblioteca. Mettiti a posto la divisa o ti dovrò togliere dei punti.》  
Il ragazzo misterioso rise sommessamente, come se le minacce di Rose lo divertissero.  
《Allora forse sarà il caso di non ridarti questa. Sarà divertente leggere cosa scrive una Weasley nelle sue lettere.》  
Il moro tirò fuori dalla tasca una lettera ancora chiusa e fece come per aprirla.  
La ragazza impallidì e allungò la mano come per fermarlo.  
《Non farlo. Per piacere.》  
Il ragazzo ghignò, ora aveva in mano lui la situazione.  
Si avvicinò a lei e le spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso mettendogliela dietro l'orecchio.  
《Ci rincontreremo Rose Weasley, stanne sicura.》  
La rossa, tremante, prese un respiro profondo prima di alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi in modo da riuscire a guardare negli occhi il ragazzo.  
《Per piacere. Ridammi la lettera. Farò quello che vuoi in cambio.》  
Un ghigno ancora più grande del precedente comparve sul volto del ragazzo che Rose riuscì ad identificare come Liam Campbell, Serpeverde del settimo anno.  
《Sei sicura di quello che dici Weasley? Sei disposta proprio a tutto?》  
La ragazza annuì titubante.  
Gli occhi verdi del ragazzo si illuminarono di un luce perversa.  
《Sarà divertente Weasley, stanne sicura.》  
Liam azzerò la distanza che c'era tra di loro prima di chinarsi sul suo orecchio.  
《E non provare a fregarmi Weasley, perché per tua sfortuna ho letto a chi è destinata questa lettera. E non è casina.》  
Rose tremava, lo si vedeva anche da lontano.  
Quel ragazzo la metteva a disagio e soprattutto sapeva e nessuno avrebbe dovuto.  
La rossa mosse il capo in un segno affermativo.  
Come se ci fosse stata altra possibilità infondo.  
《Brava Weasley. Adoro le ragazze obbedienti.》  
La mano che stringeva la lettera si intufolò nella tasca del cardigan della grifondoro per poi poggiarsi sul sedere di quest'ultima in un modo che di casto aveva ben poco.  
A sentire la stretta del ragazzo Rose sbarrò gli occhi ma stette zitta.  
Quando il ragazzo si stacco da lei e si allontanò con un sorrisetto beffardo sul volto, finalmente la ragazza poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Mentre per cena tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts gustavano un buonissimo polpettone cucinato dagli elfi domestici, Albus si alzò dal suo tavolo e si diresse, incurante delle proteste di Ametista che gli diceva di finire di mangiare, al tavolo grifondoro.  
Si sedette con tutta la gentilezza di cui non era capace di fianco alla sorella facendo spostare Lucy che colse al volo l'occasione per prendere il posto del moro al tavolo serpeverde.  
Lily, sentendo qualcuno che si sedeva di fianco a lei sussultò, come spaventata.  
Di fronte a lei James le sorrise prima di rivolgersi al fratello.  
《Cosa ti porta qui fratellino?》  
《Avete letto la lettera di papà?》  
Lily ridacchiò.  
《Non leggo mai le lettere di papà. Tanto dice sempre la stessa cosa. Che devo migliorare a scuola e fare la brava ragazza. Ma dico, io sono una brava ragazza!》  
James nascose una risata dietro la mano e dopo lo sguardo minaccioso della rossa borbottò che era la stesso anche per lui.  
Albus sbuffò.  
《Diceva che darà una festa per la vigilia. Inviterà personaggi di rilievo del mondo della magia e aspiranti studenti.》  
《E quindi? Lo fa tutti gli anni》  
《E quindi cara Lilian, questa volta è diverso. Perché ha detto che ci dobbiamo essere. Per forza. Obbligatorio. Niente festini natalizi quest'anno per voi due se non venite. Eleganti.》


	16. Capitolo quindicesimo

《Giuro che una di queste volte lo ammazzo mio fratello.》  
《Tranquillo Jamie. Dovrai solo evitare si saltare addosso a tua sorella quando ti si presenterà davanti con uni di quei vestitini illegali che si mette lei. Roba da poco insomma...》  
Fred rischiò di perdere l'equilibrio mentre evitata il pungo del suo migliore amico che era pericolosamente diretto al suo naso.  
《Ehy piano amico. Stavo scherzando.》  
James sbuffò, continuando a rigirarsi tra le mani la lettera che Albus gli aveva dato solo dieci minuti prima proveniente da casa Potter.  
Maledetta lettera, maledetta lettera che avrebbe portato di sicuro un mucchio di problemi.  
Avrebbe voluto prendere la sua Firebolt poggiata di fianco al suo letto e volare fino a casa per assicurarsi che sia tutto una cazzata.  
Perché davvero, suo padre non gli poteva fare questo.  
Cosa voleva dire "no festini natalizi se non venite"  
Era così difficile capire che davvero lui non poteva andarci, non con Lily, non davanti a così tante persone che li avrebbero guardati per tutta la serata per vedere come si comportano i figli del famoso Harry Potter.  
Per Albus non era un problema, certo che no.  
Lui era perfetto, lo era sempre stato.  
Avrebbe anche portato la sua perfettissima ragazza.  
Davvero, James avrebbe voluto vedere come avrebbe reagito il padre se invece che il fratello, a mettersi con un Malfoy fosse stata Lily.  
Avrebbe fatto una scenata e altro, di sicuro non si sarebbe mostrato così schifosamente felice.  
Tra le persone da uccidere rientrava appunto anche Albus che con la sua faccia tosta aveva comunicato loro che aveva già risposto al padre dicendogli che ci sarebbero stati tutti e tre ed erano entusiasti di partecipare a quella dannata festa.  
《Cugino tutto okay?》  
La testa rossa di Fred comparse nella sua visuale.  
Già, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto uccidere anche lui per le sue battutine coglione.  
Più tardi magari, ora doveva parlare con la sorella.

Lily non aveva neppure fatto finire di parlare il fratello.  
Semplicemente si era alzata ed era uscita, sotto gli occhi allibiti di amici e famigliari.  
Non aveva guardato James, non voleva vedere il suo sguardo, non voleva incontrare i suoi occhi.  
Una sola occhiata sarebbe bastata per fare cose che era meglio evitare. In quel momento c'era una sola persona dalla quale poteva andare.  
Così, maledicendosi per tutta quella situazione di merda in cui si trovava, si trovò a camminare a testa bassa verso i sotterranei.  
In un attimo era davanti all'entrata della sala comune serpeverde senza la minima idea di come avrebbe fatto ad entrare.  
Era ora di cena e dubitava che qualcuno potesse passare di lì per caso visto che era molto distante dalla sala Grande.  
Però non aveva visto Glorya a cena e la ragazza non era decisamente un tipo da biblioteca quindi sperava vivamente fosse nella sua camera da letto, magari a sfogliare quiche rivista di moda.  
《Potter.》  
Lily alzò la testa per vedere chi fosse che la chiamava visto che precedentemente si era seduta a terra aspettando che qualcuno che passava di lì la facesse entrare.  
《Campbell.》  
Ecco, magari sperava in qualcun altro.  
Liam Campbell, settimo anno di serpeverde, portiere e capitano della squadra di quidditch.  
Aveva sul volto un ghigno e Lily avrebbe davvero voluto sapere a cosa era dovuto.  
《Aspetti qualcuno?》  
La rossa inclinò la testa, guardandolo di sbieco.  
Da dove saltava fuori tutta questa gentilezza che gli si addiceva così poco?  
Era sicuramente successo qualcosa.  
《Non esattamente.》  
Prestando attenzione a tutti i suoi movimenti, calcolando ogni piccolo spostamento e concentrandosi sui suoi muscoli si alzò in piedi.  
Non era il caso di fare brutte figure o di offrire un punto debole al ragazzo.  
《Allora perché sei qui Potter?》  
Sapeva che quella domanda sarebbe arrivata, eppure non sapeva cosa rispondere.  
Non poteva dire che andava dal fratello perché era sicura che tutti lo avessero visto in sala Grande e neppure da Dominique, pure lei a cena.  
《Aspettavo che qualcuno mi facesse entrare.》  
Spero vivamente non chiedesse per quale motivo voleva entrare nel dormitorio Serpeverde perché lì davvero non sarebbe riuscita a rispondere.  
Il volto del ragazzo era un unico ghigno, gigantesco e strafottente.  
In fin dei conti era anche un bel ragazzo, occhi azzurri e capelli color caramello pettinati col ciuffo, e come se non fosse abbastanza un nasino alla francese e i lineamenti affilati rendeva quel ragazzo fottutamente bellissimo.  
Era giunto il momento di giocare sporco, di fare la brava ragazza.  
Con una mano spostò una ciocca di capelli rossi dietro l'orecchio, rendendo più visibile il volto.  
Ma non era abbastanza, i capelli andavamo legati.  
Così, mentre aspettava una risposta dal ragazzo che davanti a lei osservava attentamente ogni sua mossa, si legò i capelli in un bun, lasciando il collo latteo scoperto.  
Anche le spalle erano visibili a causa del maglione scollato che indossava.  
Le clavicole risaltavano, sporgenti, in un invito silenzioso.  
Poi, sempre con movimenti lenti, misurati, la ragazza si avvicinò fino a trovarsi a neanche mezzo metro dall'altro.  
《E perché dovrei farti entrare?》  
Lily non rispose, si limito a guardarlo mentre si mordeva il labbro per poi passarci la lingua sopra, come per sanare ferite inesistenti.  
Le mani stringevano le maniche del maglione bordeaux, le unghie laccate di nero sarebbero state conficcate nel palmo se non ci fosse stata la stoffa in mezzo.  
《Sono sicura che la troverai da solo una ragione.》  
Era stato sussurrato direttamente nell'orecchio del ragazzo, i corpi terribilmente vicini, i petti che quasi si toccavano.  
Anche dopo aver parlato Lily non si spostò, ferma nella sua posizione e leggermente piegata in avanti era sicura che gli occhi del ragazzo fossero fissi sul suo culo, fasciato in dei semplici skinny neri strappati sulle ginocchia.  
《Sono sicuro di si.》  
La voce era roca, un passo e rimanevano solo pochi centimetri a separarli.  
E Lily lo sapeva, sapeva che era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro, per smetterla di fare la brava ragazza.  
Sapeva anche con chi aveva a che fare e no, il bacio ben poco casto che si stavano scambiando non sarebbe stato abbastanza.  
Ma lei aveva bisogno di entrare nel dormitorio Serpeverde.  
Lucy non era la persona giusta che sapeva con cui parlare.  
Per un attimo le venne in mente la ragione per cui era lì, il ragazzo al centro dei suoi problemi.  
Ma se spegneva la ragione, la parte razionale di sé stessa quando era con lui, perché non poteva farlo anche in quel momento.  
In fin dei conti non era sbagliato essere tra delle lenzuola verdi nel dormitorio del settimo anno serpeverde.  
Non era sbagliato graffiare la schiena del ragazzo sopra di lei e buttare il capo indietro gemendo.  
Non era sbagliato, non quello.


	17. Capitolo sedicesimo

Quella mattina il negozio di Gucci era surrealmente vuoto.  
Glorya non se lo riusciva a spiegare. Appena due giorni prima erano usciti i nuovi modelli, chiunque sarebbe andato a provarli.  
Era lì con Lily e aspettava l'amica fuori dal camerino dove si era chiusa poco prima.  
《Ci sei Lils?》  
Un manciata di secondi e una figura avvolta in un vestito bianco aderente uscì per andarsi a posizionare davanti allo specchio.  
《Ti piace?》  
Era bello e indubbiamente le stava bene, certo, ma mancava qualcosa.  
Non era abbastanza.  
《Troppo lungo. Decisamente troppo lungo. Devi andare a una festa, non a rinchiuderti in convento.》  
Un verso indistinto che pareva d'assenso provenne dalla rossa.  
《A sposarmi ci vado con questo. È troppo bianco. Dico davvero, perché non posso mettermi quello nero che avevo provato poco fa?》  
Glorya sbuffò prima di guardare il vestito che Lily le indicava, poggiato di fianco a lei sul divanetto.  
Se quello bianco era troppo lungo quell'altro era troppo corto.  
Non c'erano parole per descriverlo se non attira sesso.  
Illegalmente corto, non arrivava nemmeno a metà coscia senza contare lo spacco sul lato sinistro, era terribilmente bello.  
《A tuo padre potrebbe venire un infarto. E anche a James. Senza contare tutti i buoni partiti che saranno presenti.》  
Lily si arrotolò una ciocca rossa attorno al dito, scocciata.  
《Lui mi ha solo detto che devo esserci vestita elegante.》  
《Quello non è vestirsi elegante, è vestirsi da puttane.》  
《Gucci non veste le puttane, ricordi?》  
No, certo, ma quel vestito non era adatto.  
《Io quel vestito lo prendo, non mi interessa.》  
Glorya sbuffò per l'ennesima volta.  
Non avrebbe mai più accompagnato la rossa a fare compere, giurava.  
《Senti e se facessimo così: tu lo prendi e te lo metti a capodanno e cerchiamo un altro vestito per quella fottuta festa che dà tuo padre?》  
Un mugunio della rossa le fece capire di averla spuntata lei.  
《E comunque ho bisogno che James si prenda un infarto.》  
Glorya guardò l'amica stranita.  
《Cosa hai fatto Lily?》  
Questa volta fu il torno della rossa di rimanere a bocca aperta.  
《Perché avrei dovuto fare per forza qualcosa?》  
La mora ridacchiò sommessamente. 《Credimi se sai tutta la storia, non ci metti molto a renderti conto che James ti sviene dietro. Quindi hai fatto per forza qualcosa e devi fare in modo che lui ti perdoni.》  
Lily storse il naso, suo fratello non riusciva mai a essere discreto, Cristo!  
《Quindi cos'hai combinato Tigre?》  
La ragazza si sedette sul divanetto rosso, ancora avvolta in quel vestito bianco che assomigliava davvero ad un abito da sposa.  
《Liam Campbell hai presente?》  
Senza neanche rendersene conto aveva iniziato a sussurrare.  
Un cenno affermativo dell'altra le fece capire che poteva andare avanti.  
《Mi ha fatto entrare lui l'altro giorno nel vostro dormitorio.》  
Il sorriso della mora si spense e le sue labbra si unirono in una linea sottile.  
《Ci sei entrata letteralmente nel suo dormitorio giusto?》  
Lily abbassò lo sguardo, doveva senza dubbio ridarsi lo smalto sulle unghie dei piedi, era tutto rovinato.  
《Ci ho preso vero Lils?》  
Mordendosi il labbro la rossa annuì.  
《In modo molto letterale.》  
Glorya scosse la testa cercando di assimilare completamente quello aveva appena saputo.  
《Sai Lils, nella tua stupidità poi non sei completamente cogliona.》  
Seguì la rossa tra gli appendiabiti alla ricerca di un vestito che potesse andare bene per la festa.  
《Mmm.》  
Lily aveva in mano un abito verde che sembrava leggermente più lungo di quello nero, quanto meno.  
Quella ragazza aveva il talento di trovarli tutti lei gli abiti con lunghezze illegali.  
《Potresti far finta di uscirci. Sai no, relazione finta. Beard.》  
《Il modo adatto per essere uccisi da James, lo sai vero?》  
Glorya alzò le spalle prima di afferrare un vestito blu davvero bellissimo che l'amica doveva provare assolutamente.  
《Pensaci solo okay?》  
Lily annuì prima di afferrare altri due capi e ritornare nel camerino.

Probabilmente Lily non sarebbe mai riuscita a dire veramente grazie a Glorya.  
Come non sarebbe riuscita ad ammettere forse neppure a se stessa che senza quella ragazza con cui in quattro anni aveva parlato appena una dozzina di volte ora sarebbe nel dormitorio a piangere perché non saprebbe cosa fare.  
Era stato dannatamente semplice fidarsi, raccontarle tutto.  
Non che fosse stato molto necessario, la serpeverde ci aveva messo poco a fare due più due, ma non aveva detto nulla, rispettando il tempo che la rossa si era preso per dirglielo.  
Nelle ultime settimane Lucy si era allontanata molto, risucchiata nel vortice Alec Zabini che gravitava sempre intorno a lei e sembrava non avere mai tempo per parlare seriamente con Lily.  
Era brutto dire che la ragazza ci aveva messo poco a trovare una sostituta, anche perché tutti gli anni passati con la cugina non avrebbero mai potuto competere con quelle poche settimane con la mora, ma sapere di avere qualcuno da cui poter andare quando succede qualcosa, soprattutto in quel periodo, per la rossa era indispensabile.  
Senza bisogno di parole, le due ragazze in un muto accordo si diressero al solito pub, ognuna persa nei propri pensieri, le buste contenenti i loro acquisti erano stipate grazie ad un incantesimo nella borsa della serpeverde.

Tutti avevano ormai finito i loro panini, solo Fred stava ancora mangiucchiando le patatine che Lily non aveva voluto.  
《Quindi cuginetta, te la fai con la concorrenza eh.》  
Forse la rossa sarebbe davvero dovuta finire lei in Serpeverde al posto del fratello, perché di sicuro Albus al suo posto non sarebbe rimasto così impassibile, fingendo persino di essere stupita per quello che aveva detto il cugino.  
Doveva aspettarselo, ne era consapevole, a Hogwarts le voci girano più velocemente di quanto si pensi, soprattutto tra le squadre di Quudditch.  
E poi quelle che riguardavano proprio due giocatori, magari anche di due casa diverse, erano le preferite.  
Tutti adoravano i gossip, nessuno escluso.  
Lily riuscì allo stesso tempo ad assumere un'espressione stupita e a evitare lo sguardo del fratello.  
Sapeva che quella domanda sarebbe saltata fuori.  
Si ripropose anche di uccidere prima o poi il rosso che la guardava proprio in quel momento come uno che la sa lunga.  
《La concorrenza davvero Fred?》  
Il tono usato era scherzoso, come se l'ultimo e piccantissimo gossip del castello fosse una frottola inventata da qualcuno.  
《Liam Campbell per la precisione, signorina. Spero che se tu ci hai scopato per davvero come dicono, tra una pecorella e un 69 gli abbia cavato anche qualche schema della loro prossima formazione.》  
Glorya ridacchiò per l'assurdità delle parole del rosso, cercando di dar man forte all'amica.  
In alcuni casi non c'erano bisogno di parole per capire che qualcun'altro ha bisogno d'aiuto.  
《Davvero Lily? Liam Campbell?》  
La rossa poteva giurare di non aver mai sentito il fratello maggiore parlare così duramente.  
Al posto di parole sembrava aver pronunciato qualcosa di più simile a lame taglienti, che si conficcano nella carne e quando provi a toglierle ti tagli solo ancora di più.  
《Chi si sarebbe mai inventato questo scusa?》  
Fred scrollò le spalle, come se non avesse importanza.  
《Alison Clifford.》  
Lily era quasi sicura di conoscerla, doveva essere una Grifondoro, dello stesso anno del fratello e del cugino.  
《A quanto pare si deve informare meglio allora.》  
E iniziare a correre, perché Lily non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di rovinare qualunque cosa stesse vivendo.


	18. Capitolo diciassettesimo

《Che cazzo hai nella testa eh?》  
Dire che Kimberly fosse incazzata non rendeva l'idea.  
Perché se la ragazza avessero potuto uccidere George senza essere rinchiusa ad Azkaban per tutta la vita, non avrebbe esitato a farlo.  
《Te l'ho detto, non posso darle buca il giorno del nostro terzo anniversario.》  
《Non puoi nemmeno dire di no a Harry Potter, Harry Potter hai presente chi è no?, se ti propone di prendere parte a una festa esclusiva con tutte le personalità emergenti del mondo della magia.》  
Il ragazzo si appoggiò alla parete dietro di lui, come per non cadere.  
《Avrai anche ragione magari, ma cosa ne sai tu su quello che posso e non posso fare io? Perché se la metti così non puoi neppure dire di no alla tua ragazza il giorno del vostro anniversario. Ma tu non lo puoi sapere vero? Perché tu un fidanzato vero non l'hai mai avuto》  
《Sai cosa cambia tra un'uscita normale con la tua ragazza e il vostro anniversario? Che si fa del sesso migliore in giorni importanti. Ma per del buon sesso si può anche andare dalle puttane, che di sicuro non pretendono delle cene eleganti e dei massaggi ai piedi.》  
George arricciò il labbro in un ghigno, per nulla ferito dalle parole della ragazza.  
《Quindi mi stai dicendo che devo venire da te.》  
Nessuno lo doveva dover avvisato che le ex giocatrici di quidditch e future auror picchiano forte.  
Si portò una mano alla guancia che era sicuro fosse diventata rossa in seguito allo schiaffo della ragazza.  
《Tu ci sarai a quella festa, non è contrattabile. Dì quel cazzo che ti pare alla tua fottuta ragazza, ma prova a non presentarti e ti faccio rompere io con quella, e di cose che potrebbero farvi mollare ne ho molte. E dovresti dirmi grazie sai? Perché con una relazione non arrivi da nessun parte, con una festa a casa Potter puoi arrivare ovunque.》

《Alla fine sei ritornata eh Potter, come tutti in fin dei conti.》  
La rossa sbuffò, quasi a disagio in piedi davanti al letto del ragazzo.  
《E forse non per l'ultima volta Campbell.》  
Un sorrisino increspò il volto del ragazzo.  
《Sono disponibile quando vuoi per te, Potter.》  
《Non hai idea di quanto.》  
Lily si sedette sul letto, di fianco all'altro.  
Poggiò una mano sulla gamba del ragazzo prima di guardarlo negli occhi.  
《Ho bisogno di ha favore Liam. Un grosso favore.》  
Gli occhi azzurri del ragazzo erano indecifrabili, di un ghiaccio illeggibile che la guardava enigmatico.  
《Dimmi Lilian, cosa potresti volere tu da me?》  
《Fai finta di essere il mio ragazzo.》  
Il ragazzo rise, spostandosi il ciuffo castano dal volto.  
《Non ti sembra un pochino affrettato? Il sesso è sesso e basta, non deve portare per forza a qualcosa.》  
Le labbra sottili del ragazzo erano arricciate e gli occhi fissi sulla mano della rossa che continuava a risalire.  
《Non hai capito, tu devi solo fingere di essere il mio ragazzo.》  
Lily poteva sentire nella sua testa la voce della madre che le diceva di non giocare col fuoco, perché ci si scotta, ci si fa male.  
Ma quel fuoco era il più grande con cui avesse mai giocato, doveva essere fredda e giocare bene le sue carte, o si sarebbe bruciata viva.  
Era rischioso, ma non aveva altre alternative oltre Liam Campbell, maledetto lui.  
《E io cosa ci guadagno? Perché se sei venuta da me con l'idea che un bel culo e due occhi possano farti arrivare ovunque ti sei decisamente sbagliata.》  
Ne era consapevole, lo era sempre stata.  
Lui avrebbe voluto qualcosa in cambio, e tutto dipendeva da lei, da quanto poteva offrire.  
La sua mano si bloccò e pure lei distolse lo sguardo dal viso del ragazzo per puntarlo sulla sua mano.  
Già, lui cosa ci guadagnava?  
《Cosa vuoi?》  
《Lo sai.》  
Lo sapeva, era vero anche quello, lo sapeva da quando era entrata nel dormitorio serpeverde, da quando aveva detto a Glorya che l'avrebbe fatto, che glie l'avrebbe chiesto.  
Era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro, anche se a dire la verità non c'era mai stato un momento in cui lei avrebbe potuto evitare tutto questo. Forse era destino che succedesse, che lei partecipasse a quel maledetto ballo e che andasse a letto con James, con suo fratello, magari era destino se ora si ritrovava a dover annullare se stessa.  
Per cosa poi?  
Era amore quello che provava per James, o quanto meno era l'amore che poteva giustificare quello che stava per fare?  
No, non ne era sicura, in fin dei conti cosa spesa lei dell'amore?  
Un sospiro, due.  
Inspira ed espira, con calma, non è difficile.  
Digli quello che vuole sentirsi dire e tutto si risolverà, si spera.  
《Quindi? Ti è venuto in mente cosa voglio?》  
Lily si morse il labbro, quello era l'ultimo passo della rincorsa prima del tuffo.  
《Il mio corpo. Quando vuoi tu.》  
Poteva quasi sentire il trampolino che si abbassava.  
Ma poi lei staccava i piedi, prendeva il volo.  
Coefficiente del tuffo, 3.7, altissimo, difficilissimo, tutta la sua vita in quel movimento.  
Ora bisognava solo decidere se si voleva prendere un 9.5 o accontentarsi di un misero 7.  
《Quando voglio.》  
La mano del ragazzo andò a coprire quella della rossa, per poi spostarla più in alto.  
《Quando vuoi.》  
E forse era sbagliato sentirsi sollevati, perché sarebbe stato un inferno da quel momento, un inferno già visto quanto meno.  
Gli occhi azzurri del ragazzo saettarono sulle sue labbra, ancora dischiuse per le parole appena pronunciate.  
《Starebbero meglio da qualche altra parte quelle labbra, Lilian.》  
Un avvitamento, due, tre, mancava solo l'ultimo.  
Un altro giro e l'entrata in acqua, imperfetta ma comunque buona.  
Per la qualificazione alle Olimpiadi, per la qualificazione a vivere vivere la propria vita come si vuole, sarebbe bastato.  
E mentre le loro labbra si congiungevano in un bacio tutto denti, lingua e fretta, la mano del moro si infilava sotto la camicia della ragazza, andando a slacciare, esperta, il gancetto del reggiseno.  
No, quelle non erano le mani che avrebbe voluto su di sé, sul suo corpo, ma ci si sarebbe abituata, infondo ci si abitua a tutto, anche a urlare, in preda al piacere, un nome diverso, perché su una cosa quel dannato ragazzo che torreggiva su di lei proprio in quel momento, aveva ragione: il sesso è sesso e basta, non deve portare per forza a qualcosa.


	19. Capitolo diciottesimo

Anche un altro allenamento distruttivo era finito.  
Tutte le ragazze della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro erano già uscite dalla spogliatoio, solo Lily era ancora seduta sulla panca, mentre si frizionava i capelli con un asciugamano.  
《Lily?》  
La ragazza sobbalzò e le sfuggì dalle mani il gancetto del reggiseno.  
《James.》  
Non lo vedeva in faccia, anche se poteva immaginare che il fratello si fosse poggiato alla colonna.  
Si prese anche più tempo del necessario per vestirsi prima di girarsi.  
《Sono felice di vederti.》  
Il moro storse il naso, per poi riposizionarsi gli occhiali col dito.  
《Non mentire Lily, anche se ultimamente non sai fare altro.》  
Un brivido attraversò il corpo di Lily, propagandosi dalla colonna vertebrale.  
《Cosa stai dicendo scusa?》  
《Sai, alcune volte mi chiedo perché tu sia finita in Grifondoro. Insomma guardati, saresti stata una perfetta Serpeverde. Illudi la gente, menti continuamente, sei stronza.》  
Lily si portò una ciocca di capelli rossi ancora umidi dietro l'orecchio. 《James stai bene?》  
Il ragazzo la guardò, stralunato.  
《Davvero mi chiedi se sto bene Lily? Perché dimmi, dovrei stare bene se la mia ragazza va a letto con un altro e ci si mette insieme mentre sta con me?》  
La rossa aprì e chiuse la bocca, incapace di dire qualcosa.  
《E lasciatelo dire, la scena di questa mattina è stata patetica.》  
Lily si leccò le labbra, aspettando che il fratello finisse di urlarle contro.  
《E poi perché scusa proprio Liam Campbell? È il capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde, Cristo! Se proprio volevi finirla tra di noi avresti potuto scegliere chiunque, ma non lui.》  
La ragazzo fissò le punte delle sue scarpe, come se fosse sicura di non riuscire a reggere lo sguardo schifato del ragazzo.  
《E allora dimmelo tu cosa avrei dovuto fare. C'erano già queste voci in giro per Hogwarts e noi due, due fratelli, che stanno insieme. Quanto meno non lo devi fare tu il lavoro sporco di coprirci. Ho solo sfruttato le voci.》  
James rise amaramente.  
《Ho solo sfruttato le voci. Ma ti senti quando parli? Faccio io il lavoro sporco di coprirci. Sai una cosa Lily? Vaffanculo. Potevi quanto meno dirmelo di persona, invece che aspettare che lo scoprissi insieme al resto della scuola.》  
《No, non potevo. Perché tu mi avresti guardato e io avrei ceduto e avrei lasciato stare tutto.》  
《Forse era la cosa migliore da fare, non ci hai pensato? Magari lasciare tutto com'era era meglio. Ma no, tu dovevi incasinare tutto, mandare a puttane tutto quello che c'era stato.》  
Chiunque avrebbe potuto capire che la ragazza stava facendo degli sforzi sovrumani per non mettersi ad urlare.  
《James, senti. Basta, è quello che è. Non puoi cambiare le cose a questo punto. A te basterà andare a letto una volta ogni tanto con una tipa a caso e nessuno sospetterà nulla.》  
Sembrava che qualcuno stesse smontando il ragazzo pezzo per pezzo, per poi lanciare ogni brandello del suo corpo in pasto a un drago.  
《Quindi ci vai anche a letto?》  
Lily si morse il labbro, incapace di dire qualcosa.  
《Cristo, mi fai schifo Lily. Sei solo una lucida puttana. Mi chiedo come mi possa essere venuto in testa di rischiare tutto per te. Mi commuove come mi hai ripagato.》

《Liam?》  
Il ragazzo si alzò dal letto, avvicinandosi alla porta del dormitorio per aprirla.  
Davanti a lui si parò una ragazza, la sua ragazza, con gli occhi arrossati per il pianto, i capelli rossi arruffatti e un'espressione da cane bastonato in volto.  
《Lily, ehy tutto bene?》  
No, non andava tutto bene.  
Quella era palesemente una domanda di cortesia.  
Anche un cieco avrebbe potuto dire che Lily non stava affatto bene.  
《Entra.》  
Il ragazzo si spostò di lato per permettere alla rossa di passare.  
Lily annuì, sorpassandolo e sempre con la testa bassa si andò a sedere sul letto.  
Anche il moro la raggiunse, passandosi la mano nei capelli per ravvivare il ciuffo.  
Fu la ragazza a rompere il silenzio.  
《Mi ha dato della puttana.》  
Lo sussurrò, eppure alle orecchie di Liam arrivò forte e chiaro.  
Forse non era la persona giusta da cui andare dopo essere state chiamate puttane, anche Lily lo sapeva.  
Chissà quante ragazze in vita sua aveva chiamato in quello stesso modo.  
Eppure non sarebbe potuta andare da nessun altro.  
Gloria doveva studiare, glie l'aveva detto il giorno prima che aveva un importante test di pozioni, con Lucy non parlava più da giorni e Fred avrebbe appoggiato in tutto e per tutto James.  
Rimaneva solo Liam.  
Lily sentì il ragazzo di fianco a lei trattenere il respiro come in attesa di qualcos'altro.  
《Immagino che non sia la cosa giusta da chiedere chi è stato.》  
La ragazza scosse la testa, le lacrime che scivolavano veloci sulle sue guance.  
Liam si alzò dal letto per mettersi di fronte alla rossa e piegarsi sulle ginicchia per essere alla sua stessa altezza.  
Nell'ultima settimana si erano fatti vedere in giro per la scuola insieme varie volte e quella mattina Lily era andata al tavolo Serpeverde e sotto gli occhi di tutta la scuola aveva baciato il suo ragazzo.  
《Ehy Lils, guardami.》  
La ragazza puntò i suoi occhi verdi velati di lacrime in quelli azzurri del serpeverde.  
《È lui vero la ragione per cui mi hai chiesto di mentire?》  
La rossa poté solo annuire, ancora scossa dai singhiozzi.  
《Non ti merita Lily. Non dico di meritati io, ma lui non capisce quanto stai facendo per voi. È solo uno stronzo, uno stronzo stupido.》  
La ragazza annuì.  
《Gli ho detto che l'ho fatto per noi. E mi ha dato della puttana.》  
Liam raccolse col pollice le lacrime calde che scendevano sul volto della ragazza.  
《Ehy, vieni qui. Non pensare a lui.》  
Lily si rifugiò in quelle braccia che negli ultimi tempi aveva imparato a conoscere.  
《Mi....mi dispiace. Non dovrei essere qui a piangere.》  
Con movimenti circolari Liam cercava di calmare la ragazza tra le sue braccia.  
《Possiamo esser amici. Nel senso, quello che facciamo davanti agli altri non deve impedirci di essere amici. Poi venire quando vuoi, anche solo per parlare o sfogarti.》  
La rossa annuì sul suo petto.  
《Ti sto bagnando tutta la maglietta, scusa.》  
Liam scosse la testa, un piccolo sorrisino che faceva capolino sulle sue labbra.  
《Non importa.》  
Continuò ad accarezzare la schiena di Lily e a stringerla a se fino a quando la ragazza non sembrò essersi calmata un po'.  
《Posso fare qualcosa per te Lily?》  
La rossa alzò la testa, asciugandosi le lacrime e soffiandosi il naso nel fazzoletto che il castano le aveva porto.  
《Fammi dimenticare tutto Liam.》


	20. Capitolo diciannovesimo

Trovarsi un'altra volta tutti e tre insieme nella sala comune Corvonero era un déjà vu.  
Nuovamente erano seduti su dei divanetti in uno degli angoli più nascosti della stanza, lontano da orecchie indiscrete.  
《Nessuna novità vero?》  
Era stata Lydia a parlare, rivolgendosi alla migliore amica, Dominique Weasley, e al suo ragazzo, Locran Scamander.  
Entrambi scossero però la testa, puntando gli occhi a terra.  
Anche la mora storse le labbra.  
《Io non sono riuscita a scoprire nulla. Ho provato a parlare con i miei cugini, anche con mio fratello, ma nessuno ne vuole parlare. È come un tabù.》  
Locran annuì.  
《Non pensavo sarebbe stato così difficile venire a sapere qualcosa. Ma sembra impossibile venirne a capo. È come un gomitolo completamente annodato di cui non si riesce a trovare il capo.》  
Avevano tutti e tre un'espressione triste, abbattuta.  
Volevano capire che ci fosse dietro a quel ballo, ma non erano riusciti a scoprire nulla oltre a quello che già sapevano.  
《Forse non ci siamo dentro abbastanza.》  
《Io ho preso parte al ballo però.》  
Lydia scosse la testa, come a voler dire che Dominique non aveva capito il problema.  
《Certo che sei andata al ballo Dom, ma col tuo ragazzo. Magari se ci fossi andata con qualcun'altro saremmo riusciti a capire qualcosa di più importante.》  
《Cos'è, mica posso andare indietro nel tempo. E poi manco lo sapevo io che ci sarebbe stato anche Scorp. E neppure quando ci sono andata a letto avevo capito fosse lui.》  
Locran le poggiò una mano sulla spalla, come per calmarla.  
《Tranquilla Dom, lo sappiamo che non è colpa tua e che ora non possiamo farci nulla.》  
La ragazza gli sorrise grata.  
《Visto che hai parlato con i tuoi familiari, sapresti dirci se hai notato dei cambiamenti dopo il ballo?》  
La bionda si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, prima di rispondere al ragazzo.  
《No, non mi sembra. Con alcuni non ci ho mai parlato più di tanto, ma a mio parere è rimasto tutto più o meno uguale.》  
Lydia annuì, assorta nei suoi pensieri.  
《Più o meno? In che senso?》  
《Lily è più scorbutica del solito, ma penso sia per il fatto che i suoi amici e i suoi fratelli non accettino molto il fatto che lei si sia messa con Liam Campbell. Con lei ci ho parlato proprio l'altro giorno. Rose è strana. Ma lo è sempre stata, quindi non saprei. Però era molto nervosa. E Lucy è terribilmente innamorata, quindi direi che a lei il ballo ha fatto un gran bene.》  
La mora ridacchiò alle parole dell'amica.  
In effetti, fino ad appena due mesi prima risultava alquanto impossibile immaginare Lucy Weasley innamorata seriamente di qualcuno.  
《E tuo fratello? Louis sta bene? Alla fine anche lui aveva partecipato.》  
Dominique annuì.  
《Anche troppo. Si sta vedendo con la migliore amica di Roxanne, Alison Clifford, non so se hai presente. Penso gli piaccia, ma non vuole decidersi a chiederle di mettersi insieme perché ha paura della differenza d'età.》  
《Lui è di due anni più piccolo giusto?》  
La ragazza annuì alla domanda di Locran.  
《Sono sicuro che prima o poi ce la farà.》  
《Ma se non è cambiato nulla, anzi stanno tutti andando avanti, perché noi siamo ancora qui a cercare di capire chi ha organizzato il ballo?》  
Il ragazzo guardò per alcuni istanti la sua fidanzata, ragionando sulle sue parole.  
《Ha ragione. Alla fine sono andati tutti avanti. Dominique è quella a cui doveva importare di meno chi avesse organizzato il ballo e alla fine è quella che ha cercato di più di venirne a capo.》  
Anche la bionda annuì, d'accordo con Lydia.  
《Direi che a questo punto non ci resta che vivere la nostra vita senza preoccuparci degli altri. Tutti l'hanno fatto, ora tocca a noi.》

Il petto del ragazzo si alzava e abbassava velocemente, come dopo una lunga corsa.  
Se si esclude che quello che aveva appena concluso non c'entrava nulla con l'atletica leggera.  
E non era neppure leggero.  
Anche perché se qualcuno arrivava a definire un orgasmo qualcosa di leggero doveva senza dubbio cambiare partner.  
Un orgasmo non deve essere leggero.  
Distesa di fianco a lui una figura femminile era messa nelle sue stesse condizioni.  
I capelli rossi erano sparsi sul cuscino e le braccia abbandonate ai lati del corpo.  
Le sue curve erano scoperte e il lenzuolo stropicciato era incastrato sotto il suo corpo.  
《Liam.》  
Il ragazzo voltò la testa guardando il corpo disteso di fianco a lui.  
《Dimmi Lily.》  
《Perché hai accettato la mia proposta?》  
Il castano puntò gli occhi sul soffitto, il suo pomo d'adamo che si muoveva.  
《Non sono sicura che ti piacerebbe la risposta.》  
La ragazza lo guardò confusa.  
《Perché?》  
Liam sbuffò.  
《Sono un Serpeverde babe, quando faccio qualcosa non vuol dire che è la cosa corretta da fare ma quella che mi conviene.》  
《Quindi tu mi staresti usando solo che io non so per cosa.》  
Il ragazzo annuì.  
《Non è per il sesso vero? Quello lo potevi trovare ovunque.》  
Una risatina divertita si propagò nella stanza.  
《Non è per il sesso.》  
I due rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante.  
《E in ogni caso anche tu mi stai usando o sbaglio? E neppure io so per cosa.》  
《Beh sai che è per coprire me e un ragazzo.》  
Liam scosse la testa.  
《E tu sai che non è per il sesso anche se quella era la mia condizione.》  
《Dai, voglio sapere perché hai accettato. Non ha senso che tu mi abbia detto di sì così.》  
Il ragazzo arricciò il labbro.  
《Dai Liam, non fai finta di essere fidanzato con qualcuno per nulla. Anche perché essere fidanzati implica non tradirsi.》  
《Buffo che sia proprio tu a dirlo, che per stare con qualcun'altro lo tradisci.》  
《È diverso.》  
《In ogni caso io non ho mai detto che dovesse essere una relazione esclusiva. Anche perché lo sarebbe solo dalla mia parte, no?》  
Lily annuì, dandogli ragione.  
《E comunque io voglio ancora sapere per quale motivo mi hai proposto questa cosa.》  
《No, è diverso. Tu il motivo lo sai, vuoi solo sentire tutta la storia. Ma io non posso raccontartela. Non ora, non quando ci conosciamo da così poco. Per la stessa ragione per cui tu non puoi dirmi i tuoi motivi, io non posso dirti i miei. Finiremmo per disprezzarci a vicenda, e credimi non è la cosa migliore in questo momento. Prima o poi riuscirò ad aprirmi, ma ora è troppo presto.》  
Liam si girò su un fianco, portando una mano sulla guancia della ragazza.  
《Avremo tempo per dirci tutto, prima o poi.》  
Non sapeva quanto avesse ragione.


	21. Capitolo ventesimo

Era sempre stato bello per Lily il viaggio di ritorno da Hogwarts per le vacanze di Natale.  
Lo passava sempre accoccolata sul sedile di fianco al finestrino di fronte a Lucy a parlare dei progetti per quelle due settimane libere da impegni scolastici che le attendevano.  
Di fianco lei i suoi fratelli, o quanto meno James, spesso Albus rimaneva con i Serpeverde, e i suoi cugini scherzavano e le sue cugine talvolta si univano a lei e Lucy per fare un po' di sano gossip.  
Dire che quello scompartimento del treno fosse sempre troppo pieno, era un dato di fatto.  
Spesso alcuni rimanevano in piedi o si sedevano sulle gambe di qualche parente, ma non importava a nessuno, l'importante era essere lì tutti insieme.  
Era un primo assaggio del clima che ci sarebbe stato alla Tana e tutti sfruttavano quel viaggio in treno per mettere al corrente i parenti delle ultime novità.  
Però quell'anno per Lily era diverso.  
Erano cambiate così tante cose che stentava a riconoscere la sua famiglia.  
O forse era cambiata lei e non era più compatibile alle dinamiche di quella grande tribù quale erano i Weasley-Potter.  
Fatto sta che per la prima volta in vita sua, appena salita sul treno andò a sinistra invece che a destra come al solito.  
Era praticamente senza bagaglio, appena una borsa, alla quale aveva fatto un incantesimo di estensione irriconoscibile, dove aveva messo tutti i regali per parenti e amici e appena qualche vestito, tra cui ovviamente i famigerati abiti che l'avevano fatta diventare matta quando li doveva comprare.  
Avvantaggiata dal fatto di non avere il baule sgusciò veloce tra i corpi di alcuni studenti che si erano fermati a parlare davanti allo scompartimento dove voleva entrare.  
Ignorando gli sguardi allibiti che le erano stati rivolti, prese un respiro profondo prima di far scorrere la porta di lato, in modo da poter entrare.  
Immediatamente varie paia di occhi si puntarono su di lei.  
Era insolito che una Potter non andasse nello scompartimento che occupava la loro famiglia con i loro amici, ma che scegliesse di andare nella carrozza occupata principalmente dai Serpeverde degli ultimi tre anni, era un'altra questione.  
Con un ghigno stampato sul volto si diresse verso il suo ragazzo, ancora girato di schiena, quasi non gli importasse, per ora, chi fosse appena entrato.  
Sempre sorridendo poggiò le mani sugli occhi azzurri del ragazzo, impedendogli di vedere.  
Quando una mano del ragazzo raggiunse le sue, si piegò sul suo orecchio per sussurrare:  
《Pensavo le sapessi riconoscere le mie mani dopo tutte le volte che le hai avute sul tuo corpo.》  
Anche se non vedeva bene tutto il suo viso, Lily poté immaginate le labbra del ragazzo che si arriciavano in un ghigno quasi orgoglioso per quello che le parole della ragazza comportavano.  
《Lils.》  
Anche l'altra mano del ragazzo raggiunse i polsi della rossa per tirarla leggermente e obbligarla a fare il giro del sedile per andarsi a sedere su di lui.  
《Che bella sorpresa.》  
Lily sorrise, lasciando cadere la borsa a terra e circondando con le sue braccia il collo del liscio.  
《Anch'io sto aspettando la mia sorpresa, Campbell. Stupiscimi.》  
Il ragazzo non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
Con una mano ferma sul fianco coperto da un maglione blu della ragazza e l'altra a carezzare la guancia, la fece avvicinare ancora di più al suo corpo, ponendo le loro labbra a pochissimi centimetri di distanza e i petti uno contro l'altro.  
《il Natale ti rende romantico per caso?》chiese scherzosamente Lily, la fronte premuta contro quella di Liam.  
《Non lo so tesoro, tu che dici?》  
La ragazza ridacchiò sommessamente, prima di unire lei per prima le loro labbra, incurante, o forse no, di tutti gli occhi che osservavano la scena.  
《Ti devo chiedere una cosa.》

Era più silenzioso del solito lo scomparto occupato dai Weasley-Potter, quel giorno.  
Non c'era un motivo apparente, c'erano tutti, beh quasi tutti, ma in fin dei conti mancava sempre qualcuno.  
Rose stava leggendo un libro estraniandosi da tutte le conversazioni, Dominique, Lucy e Roxanne parlavano di qualcosa di poco importante, mentre Molly insegnava a Hugo un gioco con lo carte.  
Louis, Fred e James probabilmente stavano parlando di Quidditch, anche se sembravano tutti molto persi nei loro pensieri, troppo impegnati a ragionare sui fatti loro per prestare realmente attenzione a quello che veniva detto dagli altri.  
Quella pace insolita venne spezzata dall'entrata di Albus, che già vestito con abiti babbani, aveva un'espressione di disappunto sul viso.  
Con un veloce cenno del capo salutò i presenti prima di voltarsi verso James.  
《Jamie.》  
《Non chiamarmi Jamie.》sbuffò il ragazzo.  
Intelligentemente Albus evitò di far notare al fratello che Lily lo chiamava quasi solo in quel modo.  
《James. Meglio?》  
Il ragazzo annuì.  
《Che c'è Al? Hai deciso di degnarci della tua presenza o ci devi annunciare che Lily ha cambiato casata?》  
Al sentire la voce sprezzante del moro, Fred poggiò una mano sul suo braccio come per calmarlo.  
《A dir la verità, no. Anche se io sono ancora convinto che Lily sarebbe stata una serpe perfetta.》  
James ridacchiò, sfacciato.  
《O ma lo è già, anche se ultimamente ha deciso di abbracciare anche la sua natura da cagna.》  
La mano del rosso si strinse sul braccio del cugino, così forte che un gemito di dolore abbandonò le labbra del ragazzo.  
《Che c'è Fred?》  
A rispondere fu però Albus, che aveva sul volto un'espressione che non prometteva nulla di buono.  
《C'è che è tua sorella e in quanto suo fratello maggiore dovresti essere il primo a difenderla da commenti così, ma a quanto pare essere un fratello convenzionale non ti piaceva.》  
Fred avrebbe davvero voluto battere il cinque ad Albus, sarebbe diventato il suo cugino preferito, senza ombra di dubbio.  
Davvero era uno spettacolo vedere James boccheggiare senza riuscire a dire nulla.  
E okay che in quanto suo migliore amico avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo ad uscire da situazioni di merda come quella, ma erano settimane che cercava di dirgli la stessa cosa senza essere ascoltato.  
Senza dubbio appena sceso dal treno avrebbe dovuto correre a comprare un regalo aggiuntivo per Albus, se lo meritava tutto.  
Appoggiato allo stipite della porta quest'ultimo guardava il fratello con il ghigno tipico di chi riesce a lasciare qualcun'altro senza parole.  
《Comunque volevo solo dirti che sei l'unico dei fratelli a non avere ancora un partner per la festa che darà papà.》  
Se possibile James rimase ancora di più senza parole e Fred dovette rafforzare la sua presa sul bicipite del cugino per cercare di farlo stare calmo.  
《Con chi ci va Lily, scusa?》  
Albus lo guardò come se fosse un ufo venuto da un pianeta fuori dal sistema solare, suo fratello era diventato un avatar, non c'erano dubbi, non poteva essere così tanto fuori dal mondo.  
《Con Liam no? È il suo ragazzo.》  
Già, il suo ragazzo.  
Albus attese una reazione da parte del fratello che però era ancora troppo scioccato per poter parlare.  
《Cerca di non farci sfigurare alla festa, Jamie.》


	22. Capitolo ventunesimo

Casa era sempre la stessa. Le stesse routine che si ripetevano all'infinito e beh, dopo mesi così complicati un po' di banalità casalinga è quello che tutti desiderano. Scendere la mattina in cucina e trovare il padre a bere un caffè mentre legge un giornale, la madre che spalma della marmellata su una fetta di pane, Albus che affoga nelle sue gigantesche tazze di cereali e James che sta ancora dormendo e non scenderà entro altre due ore, a Lily era mancato terribilmente. Il poter essere se stessi senza dover fingere con tutti era una cosa che non faceva da tanto. A parte, beh. Dire ai suoi che era fidanzata. L'aveva fatto una mattina a colazione. E non era assolutamente per evitare di farlo quando c'era anche James, ovviamente. Era solo che, beh, i suoi genitori ci dovevano credere. Per forza. E James sarebbe stato un grosso problema per quello che avrebbe potuto dire. Era stato davvero difficile guardare negli occhi il padre e la madre e dire loro che si era messa con Liam Campbell, serpeverde di una famiglia purosangue. Ma la parte più difficile era stata risultare credibile. Sua madre era rimasta immobile per qualche secondo prima di sorriderle e dirle che andava tutto bene. Suo padre aveva lasciato cadere il giornale e aveva rovesciato un po' di caffè, ma in generale era andata bene. Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio le aveva detto che alla fine se lei era felice andava bene. E andava bene così davvero. Albus le aveva gettato un'occhiata e le aveva sorriso stringendole la mano. Doveva essersi accorto che Lily stava tremando perché si era messo a elencare ai genitori molte delle qualità di Liam (tra cui l'essere un ottimo giocatore di Quidditch, cosa che gli aveva fatto guadagnare molti punti da parte di Ginny). Alla fine casa era davvero sempre la stessa visto che appena cinque minuti dopo tutti sembravano aver accettato il fatto che la piccola di casa si fosse fidanzata. O quanto meno, quasi tutti.

Mancavano tre giorni a Natale, e in casa Potter si respirava aria carica di elettricità ed eccitazione. Ogni giorno un parente diverso entrava per il dare una mano e beh alla fine finivano per fare tutto a parte preparare le cose che servivano per le mille feste che si sarebbero tenute da lì a pochi giorni. Molte volte si finiva con una birra sul divano in salotto a guardare qualche partita di qualunque sport (anche babbano) in televisione. E poi ovviamente c'era il problema regalo di Natale. Perché ogni giorno giustamente saltava fuori qualche nuovo amico di famiglia a cui andava assolutamente fatto un pensierino. E quel giorno non era diverso dagli altri.  
《Lily, James, Albus, venite qua.》le urla di Ginny risuonavano in tutta la casa.  
Al richiamo della madre, tutti e tre i fratelli Potter si precipitano in cucina, probabilmente per evitare una sfuriata nel caso anche quella volta non avessero dato ascolto alle parole della rossa.  
《Eccoci ma', hai bisogno?》  
Maledetto Albus, James l'avrebbe voluto uccidere. Sempre così schifosamente gentile con la madre senza capire che ci andavano di mezzo anche lui e Lily se lui continuava a comportarsi così e a offrirsi sempre volontario. Ginny lo ripagò con un sorriso dolce mentre infornava l'ennesima teglia di biscotti della giornata. Aveva preso il posto di nonna Molly nella preparasole delle cibarie, anche se la madre la continuava ad aiutare e le dava ottimi consigli.   
《Hai in mente la mia amica Kate?》chiese sempre concentrata sulla cucina.  
Annuì Lily al posto di Albus.   
《La tua vecchia compagna di squadra.》  
La madre annuì.  
《Esatto. Mi sono dimenticata di prenderle un regalo. E visto che questa sera ci vediamo noi della vecchia squadra devo assolutamente farle qualcosa.》spiegò velocemente, gesticolando leggermente.  
《E quindi noi dobbiamo andarle a prendere un regalo, giusto?》concluse James.  
Ginny fece un segno affermativo con la testa.  
《Anche alle altre della squadra. Vi ho lasciato l'elenco dei nomi sul tavolo in sala insieme alla carta con i soldi. Lily tu le dovresti conoscere tutte. Mi fido di te.》  
La ragazza annuì rubando un biscotto dal cestino che la madre aveva appena riempito.  
《Se avete bisogno di comprare qualcosa per voi fate pure. E ora via, che mi intralciate.》sbuffò facendo segno ai figli di uscire dalla cucina.

Forse non era stata una grande mossa mandare tutti e tre i fratelli a fare compere insieme. Anche perché quello voleva dire tre opinioni contrastanti e venti minuti di discussione per ogni regalo. Discussione che puntualmente si concludeva con Lily che diceva che loro non sapevano neanche a chi stessero facendo il regalo e che quindi bisognava comprare quello scelto da lei. Ovviamente non facevano mai così e dopo altri cinque minuti finivano per comprarli tutti e tre con la scusa al massimo i due in più li teniamo per i prossimi anni o li prende Lily.   
《Non puoi prendere a una donna di mezz'età una scatola di caramelle con scritto sopra after dick! Come minimo non scoperà da tre anni e mezzo. Come ti può venire in mente una cosa così Jamie?》sbuffò Lily mentre toglieva dalle mani del fratello la suddetta scatola.  
《Perchè secondo te mamma e papà non scopano più? Io sono sicuro che ci danno dentro tutto l'anno quando noi non ci siamo.》disse riprendendosi l'oggetto che doveva assolutamente regalare a questa Mary e che non era assolutamente stato scelto per far incazzare la sorella.  
《Dio che schifo James! Non volevo avere in testa l'immagine dei nostri genitori che scopano contro il frigorifero!》  
Lily tirò una gomitata ad Albus intimandogli di abbassare la voce.  
《E al massimo la usa Lily. Sembra che ultimamente le servano spesso caramelle di questo tipo.》  
La rossa incrociò le braccia sotto al seno e gettò un'occhiata omicida al moro.   
《Almeno io ho una vita sessualmente attiva con un ragazzo fisso e non vado a letto con mezza Hogwarts senza impegno.》  
James inarcò le sopracciglia, cercando di capire se dicesse davvero.  
《Ah davvero Lily? Non ti sembra di aver invertito le persone?》  
La rossa scosse la testa prima di avviarsi verso la cassa per pagare il regalo scelto da lei e quello scelto da Albus.  
《Quindi? Che problemi avete tu e Lils che è tutto il pomeriggio che vi insultate a vicenda e parlare della vostra vita sessuale?》chiese Albus a un James decisamente incazzato.  
《È lei che ha dei problemi seri.》  
《A me sembra che entrambi abbiate dei problemi. Sicuro che non sia successo qualcosa tra di voi?》provò di nuovo il serpeverde.  
《Semplicemente non si sa scegliere un ragazzo decente. Ecco qual è il problema.》sbottò alla fine James, stanco dell'insistenza del fratello.  
Albus annuì mentre Lily tornava indietro con una nuova busta tra le mani.  
《Almeno lei l'ha trovato qualcuno. Alla fine non ha poi così tanto torto a dire che fai troppo il puttaniere, Jamie.》  
Il moro scosse la testa.  
《Non puoi capire Al. Non puoi capire nulla.》


	23. Capitolo ventiduesimo

La vigilia di Natale era arrivata velocemente. Anche troppo secondo Lily. Ricordava ancora troppo bene, perché potesse essere passato già così tanto tempo, il giorno in cui Albus era entrato in Sala Grande annunciando che sia lei che suo fratello erano obbligati a prendere parte alla festa che il padre aveva organizzato. Quella noiosissima festa che riusciva a saltare già da qualche anno. Era sempre stata brava a inventarsi scuse. Un anno era andata a dormire da Lucy, un altro da Dominique e così via. Avere tanti cugini in certi casi si rivelava utile. Secondo la sua lista quell'anno sarebbe dovuta andare da Roxanne e cazzo, per colpa di suo padre si stava perdendo una divertentissima notte completamente dedicata ai gossip.  
《Sei pronta Lily?》 domandò Albus affacciandosi alla porta della sorella.   
Vestiva un elegante abito blu scuro che gli donava particolarmente e aveva sistemato i capelli ad arte.

《Ti sei fatto bello per Ametista, eh Al?》chiese Lily cercando di nascondere il suo nervosismo.  
Il fratello la guardò attentamente prima di annuire.  
《E tu per Liam?》  
La rossa si morse il labbro e abbassò la testa.  
《Beccata.》 disse semplicemente prima di uscire dalla stanza a capo basso.   
《Ehy Lils, aspetta.>》  
La ragazza si bloccò e si girò, trovandosi nuovamente faccia a faccia con il moro.  
《Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?》 chiese Albus preoccupato per la reazione della sorella.  
Lily scosse la testa.   
《No...non hai fatto nulla Al. Sei fantastico come al solito.》  
Il moro annuì non pienamente convinto.  
《Ricordami solo, ricordami solo che ti devo dire una cosa prima o poi.》 sussurrò, avendo quasi paura delle sue stesse parole.  
《Se vuoi ora ho tempo, devono ancora arrivare più della metà degli invitati e lo sai che papà vuole fare l'entrata con stile entrando nella sala per le feste al ministero della magia come ultimo. Dovremmo andare tra circa mezzoretta. Se vuoi possiamo parlare ora.》  
Lily scosse la testa.  
《No....non ora. Ci vuole più tempo. Adesso non va bene. E poi mamma mi ha chiesto se la posso aiutare a chiudere la zip del vestito e a mettere a posto i capelli. Sai, cose da donne, no? Ora non ho tempo io Al. Tu ricordamelo solo. Verrà il momento giusto, vedrai.》  
《Dimmi solo a proposito di cos'è. Ti conosco Lily, poi se no ti dimentichi tu cosa mi dovevi dire.》 provò ancora il ragazzo.  
《No, no, credimi. Non me ne dimenticherei mai. È troppo importante fratellino.》disse prima di allontanarsi dalla camera diretta probabilmente dalla madre.

James chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un respiro profondo. Quella stava ufficialmente per diventare la giornata peggiore della sua vita. Era a quella festa, se così si può chiamare una serata organizzata per dare la possibilità ai maggiori esponenti del mondo magico di mostrare il loro potere e vantarsi tutto il tempo, da troppo. Per ora la cosa più entusiasmante che era successa era stato il figlio di sei anni di un ministro che si era rovesciato addosso un bicchiere di punch rubato al padre. Abbastanza deprimente a dire la verità. Era stato presentato a fin troppe persone e aveva ricevuto i complimenti da gente di cui si era già scordato il nome. Il bravo ragazzo che tutti vedevano in lui doveva essere dovuto alla camicia bianca completamente allacciata e alla giacca che la madre l'aveva obbligato ad indossare. Di sicuro il vero James Sirius Potter non si sarebbe mai vestito così. O quanto meno la camicia l'avrebbe portata con i primi quattro bottoni slacciati. Non poteva neppure buttarsi sull'alcool perché era sicuro che il padre lo controllasse a vista. E Dio, non c'era nessun gusto ad essere maggiorenne se non puoi fare quello che ti pare quando ti pare. E quella dannata serata non sarebbe mai rientrata nei suoi piani se avesse davvero avuto la possibilità di decidere da solo cosa fare. Che poi non se lo spiegava perché a Lily nessuno dicesse nulla neppure dopo il quinto shottino che si era fatta. E non è che gli avesse contati, era solo che spettava a lui in quanto fratello maggiore controllare che nessuno cercasse di portare in una stanza buia la sua piccola Lils per fare cose che non voleva neppure sapere. Era che la rossa aveva scelto proprio l'abito sbagliato per una festa che pullulava di vecchi scapoli che non si facevano una sana scopata da troppo tempo e adolescenti figli di qualcuno di più o meno importante che però in comune avevano tutti gli ormoni a mille. E ovviamente proprio quel giorno Lily si doveva mettere un abito così dannatamente provocante. L'unica cosa positiva degli shottini che si era fatta era che in quel modo aveva disperso il suo cagnolino da qualche parte. O almeno così lo chiamava James. Però Liam era scomparso davvero nel nulla (in teoria stava ballando con la sua sorellina di cinque anni, ma sarebbe stato meglio che fosse scomparso davvero) e il moro sperava non tornasse più.

《Ehy Lils, tutto bene?》chiese James.   
Erano passati precisamente centotrentacinque minuti dall'ultima volta che aveva guardato Lily, ossia più di due ore, e quello era davvero un record. Aveva ballato con qualche ragazza che gli era stata presentata, partecipato a una conversazione molto interessante sul Quidditch e parlato con un ragazzo che stava studiando per diventare auror. Si chiamava George e gli aveva raccontato degli aneddoti dell'accademia. James era grato a tutte quelle persone per aver distolto la sua attenzione dalla sorella. Peccato però che quando poi si era avviato verso il bagno l'aveva trovata seduta a terra con la testa poggiata alle ginocchia.   
《No.》 Lily scosse il capo 《E sai perche?》  
James fece segno di no con la testa e porse una mano alla sorella che la afferrò.  
《Perché non sono a questa festa con chi vorrei.》  
Fece un paio di passi prima di trovare l'equilibrio e seguire James che era entrato nella prima stanza che aveva trovato aperta che si era poi rivelato essere un ufficio, ma poco importava.   
《Cosa intendi?》chiese James con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto ad una velocità superiore alla media.  
《Che non ci sarei voluta andare con Liam.》  
《E perché no?》  
《Perché quando ti ho visto prima a casa con quella giacca ho pensato che non sarei riuscita a mentire a tutta quella gente dicendo di essere innamorata di Liam.》disse poggiandosi alla scrivania e così facendo buttò a terra alcune scartoffie.  
《Lily》 James prese un respiro profondo 《quanto hai bevuto per dirmi queste cose?》  
《Perché avrei dovuto per forza bere per dire queste cose? Guarda che sei tu quello che mi evita come la peste e che mi dà sempre rispostacce.》  
Il ragazzo si passò una mano tra i capelli con un'espressione tra il felice e il dispiaciuto sul volto.  
《E poi a quanto pare serve che io sia mezza andata perché tu mi rivolga la parola.》  
James si morse il labbro.  
《Avresti almeno potuto chiedermi se mi andava bene.》  
《Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa se l'avessi fatto? Era la cosa giusta da fare e lo sai.》  
《Stai zitta Lily, cazzo.》  
《Fammi stare zitta tu.》  
Il moro puntò lo sguardo a terra e si mise a posto gli occhiali sul naso.  
《Dai Jamie》 Lily si sedette sulla scrivania 《lo so che lo vuoi anche tu o ora non saresti più qui.》  
Non importava che fuori da quella porta ad appena cinquanta passi da lì Harry e Ginny stessero parlando con il ministro della magia e Albus stesse ballando con la sua perfetta fidanzata Ametista Malfoy, perché quando si baciavano sembrava che ogni cosa trovasse il suo posto. Ogni pezzo si incastrava alla perfezione come in un puzzle. Loro due, James e Lily, erano come un quadro surrealista. Così belli, così perfetti, così affascinanti, eppure così sbagliati. Così sbagliati da stravolgere tutto. Da uscire dal tracciato e scombinare la razionalità. Il caos, loro erano il caos, ma prima o poi il caos trova sempre un suo ordine. Prima o poi.


	24. Capitolo ventiquattresimo

Dire che quello di quell'anno fu il Natale più brutto che Lily avesse mai passato, non rendeva l'idea. A dire la verità non era poi stato neppure così catastrofico. Solo che lei l'aveva vissuto con la testa tutta da un'altra parte. Sussultava ogni volta che qualcuno, anche solo sua madre, le rivolgeva la parola e non diceva mai niente. Non era la Lily allegra e spensierata degli anni scorsi, e tutti se ne erano accorti. Persino la piccola Vivian, la figlia di Victorie e Teddy, di appena due anni doveva averlo capito perchè cercava in qualsiasi modo di farla ridere facendo facce buffe o cercando di coinvolgerli in uno dei suoi giochi senza senso. Normalmente la rossa avrebbe riso e sarebbe lasciata trascinare in giardino a fare l'angelo distesa nella neve, ma non quell'anno. Alla fine anche la piccola ci aveva rinunciato concentrando le sue attenzioni su Roxanne, ben più propensa ad appoggiarla. Lucy, la sua migliore amica Lucy, si era limitata a poggiarle la mano sul ginocchio quando sedevano vicine e a chiederle cos'era successo mentre si lavavano le mani in bagno prima di scendere per il pranzo. Me le era sembrata così spensierata in quel suo vestito rosso e con al collo la collana che le aveva regalato Alec, che non era riuscita a dirle la verità e aveva usato la scusa del ciclo. Sapeva di non averla convinta, ma sapeva anche che la cugina aveva altro per la testa e che, in ogni caso, non sarebbe riuscita ad aiutarla. Durante tutta la durata dell'adunata di famiglia alla Tana aveva gettato occhiate preoccupate a James, che l'aveva ostinatamente evitata tutto il tempo. E davvero, poteva capirlo. Ma in quel momento avrebbe solo avuto bisogno di qualcuno che la stringesse forte e le sussurrasse che andava tutto bene. Ma evidentemente il fratello non era la persona che doveva adempiere questo compito. O forse sì, ma non nella loro situazione. Lily continuava a ripetersi che non era poi così grave, ma la consapevolezza che qualcuno fosse a conoscenza del loro segreto era un macigno troppo grosso per essere sopportato da soli. Non riusciva neppure a farsi contagiare dallo spirito allegro del Natale che di solito le riempiva l'anima. Quella giornata stava era un completo disastro. Neppure la nuova scopa nuova regalatele dai genitori riuscì a risollevarle il morale. Così, mentre gli altri scartavano i regali, si chiuse in bagno e tremante prese fuori il telefono dalla tasca. Lo sbloccò e la foto di lei e James sorridenti che aveva come sfondo le fece mordere il labbro a sangue. Si sedette sul coperchio abbassato del water e prima di fare qualsiasi altra cosa entrò nella galleria e, col cuore che le batteva troppo velocemente nel petto, scelse una nuova immagine per lo sfondo. Una foto scattata durante un tramonto invernale probabilmente dell'anno precedente nel parco della regina a Londra andava decisamente meglio. Poi, sentendosi terribilmente in colpa, aprì la rubrica e premette il tasto chiama. Non dovette aspettare molto prima che dall'altra parte la voce che ormai aveva classificato come rassicurante di Liam la salutasse e le augurasse un Buon Natale.   
《Buon Natale anche a te.》rispose accorgensosi solo dopo che la sua voce risultava più roca del solito.  
《Tutto bene Lils?》chiese infatti il ragazzo dopo un breve silenzio.  
《No.》riuscì a sussurrare la rossa di scoppiare a piangere.  
Dall'altra parte del telefono sentì chiaramente Liam trattenere il respiro per una manciata di secondi prima di parlare ancora.  
《Vieni alle sei in centro a Londra. Dopo ti invio l'indirizzo di un posto.》disse desitazioneopo qualche attimo di .  
Lily riuscì solo a ringraziare prima che la voce della madre la richiamasse dalla cucina e la obbligasse a chiudere velocemente la chiamata e ad asciugarsi le lacrime prima di scendere nuovamente. 

Il posto che Liam aveva scelto alla fine si era rivelato un anonimo Pret a Manger aperto anche il giorno di Natale per quelli che non avevano nessuno con cui trascorrere quella giornata. Era uscita di casa dicendo che aveva un appuntamento con il suo ragazzo, che in sè non era neppure una bugia. Certo, non era l'appuntamento che tutti pensavano, romantico con candele profumate e una cena prenotata in un rinomato ristorante, ma era pur sempre un'appuntamento. Mentre era dentro il camino, pronta a gettare la polvere magica che l'avrebbe condotta a Diagon Alley, aveva registrato lo sguardo carico di tristezza e forse anche disprezzo che James le aveva lanciato. Il primo della giornata pensò amaramente prima di scomparire dietro una fiammata verde. Arrivata a Diagon Alley non si era neppure concessa un giretto tra quelle vie che lei tanto amava e si era velocemente diretta nella Londra babbana. Non c'era tanto traffico, ma si era in ogni caso sentita a casa tra quelle macchine che sfrecciavano veloci e gli autobus a due piani straripanti di turisti incantati da quel grigio Natale Londinese. Senza pensarci due volte aveva preferito prendere la metropolitana e seduta di fianco a una ragazza in minigonna e tacchi alti che probabilmente si stava dirigendo su una qualsiasi strada di una squallida periferia, si era sentita bene. Perché sapeva che lì non sarebbe stata giudicata se lei per prima non giudicava. E soprattutto che difficilmente qualcuno l'avrebbe riconosciuta, identificandola come la figlia del famoso Harry Potter. Probabilmente agli occhi dei passanti il bacio carico di disperazione tra lei e Liam era sembrato solo un modo per augurarsi un Buon Natale e per festeggiare insieme quella giornata. Il ragazzo l'aveva sollevata e Lily gli aveva cinto la vita con le gambe. Avevano girato un paio di volte su se stessi mentre si baciavano prima di toccare nuovamente terra, guardarsi negli occhi e ridere. Per la prima volta Lily pensò che alla fine con Liam stava bene ed era esattamente il genere di ragazzo che avrebbe sempre sognato. Non entrarono da Pret a Manger, entrambi sanzi dopo i lunghissimi pranzi di Natale che probabilmente si stavano iniziando a concludere in quel momento. Optarono piuttosto per una caffetteria all'italiana che si trovava a un angolo di strada qualsiasi. Presero entrambi, sotto consiglio del barista, un cappuccino che gli fu servito accompagnato da un cioccolatino a forma di albero di Natale. Risero ancora quando si guardarono ed erano entrambi sporchi di latte che si pulirono a vicenda. La vera ragione dell'appuntamento, il pianto di Lily di qualche ora prima, sembrava caduto nel dimenticatoio. Usciti dal locale si sedettero su una panchina in uno spiazzo verde ad appena quattro isolati di distanza.   
《Buon Natale Lily.》disse Liam porgendo alla ragazza un piccolo pacchetto avvolto in una carta dorata con un'elegante rosellina come ornamento.  
La ragazza sorrise prima di rovistare nella borsa e tirare fuori anche lei un pacco regalo che porse al castano.  
《Buon Natale Liam.》  
Anche il ragazzo sorrise smagliante e delle piccole rughette si formarono di fianco agli occhi.  
《Prima tu.》disse Lily con non riusciva a smettere di ammirare il suo regalo che già da chiuso era bellissimo.  
Liam annuì e lentamente scartò il suo regalo che si rivelò essere un maglione rosso con una piccolo leone dorato all'altezza del cuore.   
《Avevi troppi vestiti da Serpeverde》spiegò la ragazza 《ti mancava un poco dello stile Grifondoro.》  
Liam rise dolcemente prima di baciarla sulle labbra con delicatezza.  
《Non penso che tutti i Grifondoro abbiamo così tanto stile da vestire Gucci. Ma sono felice che la mia ragazza rientri tra quelli.》la baciò di nuovo 《Grazie Lily, è bellissimo.》  
La rossa sorrise prima di iniziare ad aprire con attenzione il suo regalo.  
《È troppo bello per essere aperto.》disse riuscendo finalmente a togliere l'ultimo pezzetto di scotch.  
Davanti a lei si presentò una scatolina di velluto nero che se possibile era ancora più elegante della confezione.  
Facendo attenzione a non rompere nulla la aprì. Un piccolo bracciale d'argento recava su una placca la scritta ogni promessa è debito in una calligrafia lineare. Due piccoli smeraldi facevano da virgolette alla frase. Lily rimase a bocca aperta e con il polpastrello toccò con leggerezza il metallo come per accertarsi che fosse vero e non frutto della sua immaginazione.  
《Anche tu eri troppo poco Serpeverde amore.》


	25. Capitolo ventiquattresimo

Dire che quello di quell'anno fu il Natale più brutto che Lily avesse mai passato, non rendeva l'idea. A dire la verità non era poi stato neppure così catastrofico. Solo che lei l'aveva vissuto con la testa tutta da un'altra parte. Sussultava ogni volta che qualcuno, anche solo sua madre, le rivolgeva la parola e non diceva mai niente. Non era la Lily allegra e spensierata degli anni scorsi, e tutti se ne erano accorti. Persino la piccola Vivian, la figlia di Victorie e Teddy, di appena due anni doveva averlo capito perchè cercava in qualsiasi modo di farla ridere facendo facce buffe o cercando di coinvolgerli in uno dei suoi giochi senza senso. Normalmente la rossa avrebbe riso e sarebbe lasciata trascinare in giardino a fare l'angelo distesa nella neve, ma non quell'anno. Alla fine anche la piccola ci aveva rinunciato concentrando le sue attenzioni su Roxanne, ben più propensa ad appoggiarla. Lucy, la sua migliore amica Lucy, si era limitata a poggiarle la mano sul ginocchio quando sedevano vicine e a chiederle cos'era successo mentre si lavavano le mani in bagno prima di scendere per il pranzo. Me le era sembrata così spensierata in quel suo vestito rosso e con al collo la collana che le aveva regalato Alec, che non era riuscita a dirle la verità e aveva usato la scusa del ciclo. Sapeva di non averla convinta, ma sapeva anche che la cugina aveva altro per la testa e che, in ogni caso, non sarebbe riuscita ad aiutarla. Durante tutta la durata dell'adunata di famiglia alla Tana aveva gettato occhiate preoccupate a James, che l'aveva ostinatamente evitata tutto il tempo. E davvero, poteva capirlo. Ma in quel momento avrebbe solo avuto bisogno di qualcuno che la stringesse forte e le sussurrasse che andava tutto bene. Ma evidentemente il fratello non era la persona che doveva adempiere questo compito. O forse sì, ma non nella loro situazione. Lily continuava a ripetersi che non era poi così grave, ma la consapevolezza che qualcuno fosse a conoscenza del loro segreto era un macigno troppo grosso per essere sopportato da soli. Non riusciva neppure a farsi contagiare dallo spirito allegro del Natale che di solito le riempiva l'anima. Quella giornata stava era un completo disastro. Neppure la nuova scopa nuova regalatele dai genitori riuscì a risollevarle il morale. Così, mentre gli altri scartavano i regali, si chiuse in bagno e tremante prese fuori il telefono dalla tasca. Lo sbloccò e la foto di lei e James sorridenti che aveva come sfondo le fece mordere il labbro a sangue. Si sedette sul coperchio abbassato del water e prima di fare qualsiasi altra cosa entrò nella galleria e, col cuore che le batteva troppo velocemente nel petto, scelse una nuova immagine per lo sfondo. Una foto scattata durante un tramonto invernale probabilmente dell'anno precedente nel parco della regina a Londra andava decisamente meglio. Poi, sentendosi terribilmente in colpa, aprì la rubrica e premette il tasto chiama. Non dovette aspettare molto prima che dall'altra parte la voce che ormai aveva classificato come rassicurante di Liam la salutasse e le augurasse un Buon Natale.   
《Buon Natale anche a te.》rispose accorgensosi solo dopo che la sua voce risultava più roca del solito.  
《Tutto bene Lils?》chiese infatti il ragazzo dopo un breve silenzio.  
《No.》riuscì a sussurrare la rossa di scoppiare a piangere.  
Dall'altra parte del telefono sentì chiaramente Liam trattenere il respiro per una manciata di secondi prima di parlare ancora.  
《Vieni alle sei in centro a Londra. Dopo ti invio l'indirizzo di un posto.》disse desitazioneopo qualche attimo di .  
Lily riuscì solo a ringraziare prima che la voce della madre la richiamasse dalla cucina e la obbligasse a chiudere velocemente la chiamata e ad asciugarsi le lacrime prima di scendere nuovamente. 

Il posto che Liam aveva scelto alla fine si era rivelato un anonimo Pret a Manger aperto anche il giorno di Natale per quelli che non avevano nessuno con cui trascorrere quella giornata. Era uscita di casa dicendo che aveva un appuntamento con il suo ragazzo, che in sè non era neppure una bugia. Certo, non era l'appuntamento che tutti pensavano, romantico con candele profumate e una cena prenotata in un rinomato ristorante, ma era pur sempre un'appuntamento. Mentre era dentro il camino, pronta a gettare la polvere magica che l'avrebbe condotta a Diagon Alley, aveva registrato lo sguardo carico di tristezza e forse anche disprezzo che James le aveva lanciato. Il primo della giornata pensò amaramente prima di scomparire dietro una fiammata verde. Arrivata a Diagon Alley non si era neppure concessa un giretto tra quelle vie che lei tanto amava e si era velocemente diretta nella Londra babbana. Non c'era tanto traffico, ma si era in ogni caso sentita a casa tra quelle macchine che sfrecciavano veloci e gli autobus a due piani straripanti di turisti incantati da quel grigio Natale Londinese. Senza pensarci due volte aveva preferito prendere la metropolitana e seduta di fianco a una ragazza in minigonna e tacchi alti che probabilmente si stava dirigendo su una qualsiasi strada di una squallida periferia, si era sentita bene. Perché sapeva che lì non sarebbe stata giudicata se lei per prima non giudicava. E soprattutto che difficilmente qualcuno l'avrebbe riconosciuta, identificandola come la figlia del famoso Harry Potter. Probabilmente agli occhi dei passanti il bacio carico di disperazione tra lei e Liam era sembrato solo un modo per augurarsi un Buon Natale e per festeggiare insieme quella giornata. Il ragazzo l'aveva sollevata e Lily gli aveva cinto la vita con le gambe. Avevano girato un paio di volte su se stessi mentre si baciavano prima di toccare nuovamente terra, guardarsi negli occhi e ridere. Per la prima volta Lily pensò che alla fine con Liam stava bene ed era esattamente il genere di ragazzo che avrebbe sempre sognato. Non entrarono da Pret a Manger, entrambi sanzi dopo i lunghissimi pranzi di Natale che probabilmente si stavano iniziando a concludere in quel momento. Optarono piuttosto per una caffetteria all'italiana che si trovava a un angolo di strada qualsiasi. Presero entrambi, sotto consiglio del barista, un cappuccino che gli fu servito accompagnato da un cioccolatino a forma di albero di Natale. Risero ancora quando si guardarono ed erano entrambi sporchi di latte che si pulirono a vicenda. La vera ragione dell'appuntamento, il pianto di Lily di qualche ora prima, sembrava caduto nel dimenticatoio. Usciti dal locale si sedettero su una panchina in uno spiazzo verde ad appena quattro isolati di distanza.   
《Buon Natale Lily.》disse Liam porgendo alla ragazza un piccolo pacchetto avvolto in una carta dorata con un'elegante rosellina come ornamento.  
La ragazza sorrise prima di rovistare nella borsa e tirare fuori anche lei un pacco regalo che porse al castano.  
《Buon Natale Liam.》  
Anche il ragazzo sorrise smagliante e delle piccole rughette si formarono di fianco agli occhi.  
《Prima tu.》disse Lily con non riusciva a smettere di ammirare il suo regalo che già da chiuso era bellissimo.  
Liam annuì e lentamente scartò il suo regalo che si rivelò essere un maglione rosso con una piccolo leone dorato all'altezza del cuore.   
《Avevi troppi vestiti da Serpeverde》spiegò la ragazza 《ti mancava un poco dello stile Grifondoro.》  
Liam rise dolcemente prima di baciarla sulle labbra con delicatezza.  
《Non penso che tutti i Grifondoro abbiamo così tanto stile da vestire Gucci. Ma sono felice che la mia ragazza rientri tra quelli.》la baciò di nuovo 《Grazie Lily, è bellissimo.》  
La rossa sorrise prima di iniziare ad aprire con attenzione il suo regalo.  
《È troppo bello per essere aperto.》disse riuscendo finalmente a togliere l'ultimo pezzetto di scotch.  
Davanti a lei si presentò una scatolina di velluto nero che se possibile era ancora più elegante della confezione.  
Facendo attenzione a non rompere nulla la aprì. Un piccolo bracciale d'argento recava su una placca la scritta ogni promessa è debito in una calligrafia lineare. Due piccoli smeraldi facevano da virgolette alla frase. Lily rimase a bocca aperta e con il polpastrello toccò con leggerezza il metallo come per accertarsi che fosse vero e non frutto della sua immaginazione.  
《Anche tu eri troppo poco Serpeverde amore.》


End file.
